


Io sarò lì puntuale (non so tu)

by Chalchiuhtlicue



Series: La scuola sul fondo del lago [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, I will wait for you, M/M, Ospite dallo spazio di Kaos Borealis, Sawamura Daichi as the Damsel in Distress, Sugawara Koushi is having a Moment
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalchiuhtlicue/pseuds/Chalchiuhtlicue
Summary: “Takeda-sensei lo osserva in silenzio, prima di chiedere: “Sei venuto qui perché ti sei arreso?” Sembra aspettare una risposta, all’inizio. I suoi occhi gentili rimangono fissi su Koushi, per poi assottigliarsi un pochino, in un sorriso. “Non è proprio così, vero?”Koushi sbatte velocemente le palpebre. Si morde l’interno delle guance. Hinata, poco lontano da loro, prende una rincorsa e salta, salta in alto, per raggiungere la palla che Kageyama gli ha alzato.Takeda-sensei è bravo.”O, Suga perde il controllo sui suoi poteri e si rifugia in un’isola sotto un lago per diventare un eremita dei sassi e a Daichi questa cosa mica sta bene
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: La scuola sul fondo del lago [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087829
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Parte Uno: La leggenda delle ali spezzate

**Author's Note:**

> Questa daisuga ha ormai due settimane, quattro sottotrame che non so se svilupparle o lasciarle così, cinque ripensamenti e innumerevoli bozze di cose che chissà se devono succedere oppure no, ed è arrivata a me nel momento più sbagliato del mondo. LA PIÙ SBAGLIATA. PER TANTE RAGIONI. BUT I CAN’T CONTROL MU SEXY RAGA CHE PIZZA I CAN’T CONTROL IT OKAY?

_Come gli uccelli, dopo essersi incontrati sull'albero che li ospita, si separano, così l'incontro delle creature finisce sempre con la separazione. E come le nubi si addensano e di nuovo si allontanano, così, credo, è l'unione e la separazione degli esseri viventi. (Buddha)_

  
  
  


Daichi un giorno si è svegliato, dopo aver fatto un incubo in cui qualcuno gli mangiava il cuore, e Suga è comparso dal nulla. 

Daichi non se n’era reso conto, ma è un po’ come se ci fosse un posto vuoto e Suga fosse arrivato e lo avesse occupato per un po’. C’era un posto vuoto come migliore amico di Asahi, e Suga ci si è seduto sopra e ha posato le mani sulle ginocchia e, quando Asahi si è girato verso di lui, ha sorriso, presentandosi come suo miglior amico. C’era un posto vuoto come compagno di classe di Daichi e Suga è comparso dal nulla seduto al banco dietro al su, ha posato il mento sulla mano e ha salutato Daichi, presentandosi come suo compagno di classe. C’era un posto vuoto come complice nel furto di merendine per Shimizu e Suga è comparso un giorno, vicino alle macchinette e ha aiutato Shimizu a prendere delle merendine dalla macchinetta automatica e si è presentato a lei come suo complice. 

Non c’è stato un momento in cui Suga si è fermato e ha detto loro ehi, ciao, mi chiamo Sugawara Koushi, sarò vostro amico. Suga è soltanto comparso. Il giorno prima non c’era. Il giorno dopo era come se fosse sempre stato lì. E la loro vita si è solo sistemata intorno a questa falsa informazione, in modo che tutti quanti loro pensassero che Suga abbia sempre occupato quel posto, che non potrebbe esistere altra realtà in cui lui non ci sia o non ci sia stato. Era un po’ una costruzione, da parte loro, ma è così. Sembrava essere un’illusione. Ma non era una brutta illusione.

Non è solo questo. Non c’è nessuno a scuola che ricorda Suga prima del liceo. Vengono da medie diverse, è sempre stata la scusa usata da tutti, e Suga non è mai stato qualcuno che si è guadagnato il rancore degli altri. Daichi non ci aveva fatto molto caso e non lo aveva fatto nemmeno Asahi, nemmeno Shimizu. Okay. Sì. Suga può essere che sia sbucato dal nulla, che nessuno lo conosca per davvero, ma era lì. In quel momento era lì con loro. E non era questa la cosa più importante? Sedersi sulle scale dei corridoi a scuola, per dare fastidio a chi deve scendere da un piano all’altro, leggere riviste di pallavolo, ricevere pugni dritti in pancia o sulla spalla -quello era importante. 

L’alternativa sembrava, e sembra tuttora, troppo paurosa. A Daichi non piace per niente l’idea di rimanere da solo. Non avrebbe saputo che cosa fare per diventare così amico di qualcuno. Che Suga abbia bruciato le tappe e abbia soltanto velocizzato il loro rapporto, è stata una benedizione.

Con Suga ha passato la maggior parte del suo tempo al liceo. Ci ha studiato insieme. Ci ha riso insieme. Ci ha giocato insieme. Suga aveva questa strana abitudine di schiacciargli la mano in faccia e poi scoppiare a ridere, tirando indietro il braccio. Ce ne sono di cose strane che faceva. Daichi le ricorda tutte. Sa riconoscere il passo di Suga a occhi chiusi.

Quindi, quando si è svegliato, un giorno, in camera sua, dopo un incubo in cui continuava a inseguire Suga e Asahi in un bosco buio, senza mai raggiungerli, e si è stropicciato gli occhi e ha avuto la sensazione che Suga non ci fosse più, gli è sembrata una normale stranezza. Quando ha sistemato la sua borsa per andare all’università, sbadigliando e ha preso il suo cellulare, per controllare i messaggi e ha visto che non c’era il solito messaggio della notte prima di Suga (qualcosa di stupido)(una frase che non c’entrava nulla con quello di cui stavano parlando)( _send noods_ , scriveva a volte seguito da una emoticon imbarazzante e da una risata)(a volte invece era un messaggio sul tempo)(un messaggio vocale in cui faceva finta di essere il giornalista che segue fatti strani)(degli articoli su avvistamenti di spiriti o demoni per la città), ha pensato fosse strano. E quando è arrivato alla stazione del treno, sbadigliando, e si è girato (verso sinistra) alla ricerca di Suga, che di solito lo saluta lì, con la sua stupida sciarpa blu e il suo stupido ciuffo ribelle, non ha trovato nessuno. E si è sentito stupido.

(Come aspettarsi un boccone di riso e mordere nulla.)(Volersi preparare del riso con curry e non trovare gli ingredienti.)

Suga è comparso dal nulla, tre anni fa. Lo sapevano tutti. Era dal nulla che lui veniva. Era solo ovvio che sarebbe tornato al nulla. Prima o poi. E non c’è più motivo per lui di comparire sulle scale, o di dire delle cose strane apposta, per poi ridere guardando la sua faccia. Un giorno, così, senza nessun motivo e senza nessuna spiegazione, Asahi si è girato e il posto come suo migliore amico era di nuovo vuoto. Shimizu è tornata a prendere le merendine da sola. E Daichi -beh, era già scaduto il rapporto con Daichi, alla fine. 

Non andavano più al liceo.

Suga è tornato nel suo vuoto. E, anche questa volta, il mondo si è sistemato, facendo in modo di far loro pensare che Suga non sia mai stato qui. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Parte Uno: La leggenda delle ali spezzate_ **

“... in realtà… non pensavo fosse lui. Lo avevo già incontrato. Un paio di volte. Non abbiamo mai parlato, ma… Mi aveva già notato, a quel punto. Quindi era inutile stare lontano. Mi sono avvicinato. Ed era alto. Suga-san, era _alto_ , non mi avevi detto che era così alto. Fa anche un po’ arrabbiare che è così alto. Ho avuto l’istinto di dargli un pugno in pancia, per farlo piegare in due, sai?, poterlo guardare negli occhi. Faccia a faccia. Stesso livello. Io non so saltare tantissimo. Ma poi lui ha sorriso. Suga-san. Ha _sorriso_ . A me. Ed è alto. Bello. Anche gentile. Non mi avevi detto che poteva spostare il tavolo con una mano. Suga-san. Quando mi sono avvicinato per parlargli era _perfetto_.”

Koushi ha delle piante stagionali. Ha dimenticato la stella di Natale sotto il condizionatore ed è morto la settimana di Natale. Dicono che il prezzemolo è una delle piante più resistenti che esistono in natura, che sopravvive a caldo, freddo, fuoco e anche ghiaccio. Il prezzemolo non sopravvive a Koushi, però. E ha provato a tenere piante grasse sul suo balconcino, nella speranza che almeno loro sopravvivessero. Le piante grasse possono vivere senza che un essere umano si prenda cura di loro per giorni, settimane, mesi, addirittura. Le piante grasse possono anche morire senza che le persone se ne rendano conto.

È irritante.

Koushi svuota il vaso, raschiando via le radici secche di queste piante che di lui non ne vogliono sapere. Preferiscono suicidarsi a stare nella stessa stanza con Koushi. È irritante. Davvero. A questo punto, guardate, neanche Koushi vuole avere niente a che fare con loro. Anzi. _Meglio_ che queste deficienti si secchino. _Meglio_ che decidano di morire. _Meglio_ che si tolgano di mezzo prima che Koushi decida di toglierle di mezzo. Meglio così.

“In realtà” continua Noya, dentro l’appartamento. “Non sapevo che quello fosse il _tuo_ Asahi-san. Pensavo fosse un ragazzo alto che si è trovato dove mi trovavo anche io. Da come me lo descrivevi, pensavo fosse diverso. Quando mi sono avvicinato, lui ha sorriso. È stato… strano. Come se io e lui… Mi ha chiesto c’è qualcosa che non va? E lì l’ho riconosciuto, Suga-san, perché è proprio come dicevi tu. Si è accarezzato il collo, è stato gentile e quando mi sono seduto vicino a lui, non mi ha cacciato via.”

Koushi aggrotta le sopracciglia. Sta cercando di rompere in mille pezzettini le radici che stavano dentro il vaso, per mescolarli con gli scarti alimentari triturati che ha versato nella busta. Sta ascoltando Noya con un solo orecchio. Non che gli stia dicendo cose che non aveva immaginato. Asahi è un ragazzo gentile. Non farebbe morire le piante. Non si merita Noya alla calcagna, ma è davvero l’unico modo che ha per sapere se sta bene. 

E non gli sta alla calcagna. Gli ha solo detto _dovrebbe esserci una persona che conosco al neko-bar_ e poi ha riso. Sapeva che questo sarebbe bastato a stuzzicare la curiosità di Noya. Voleva solo essere sicuro che Asahi stesse bene. 

“Cioè, sì, penso fosse un po’ nervoso” riprende Noya. Koushi ruota gli occhi. Gli aveva detto di non fissarlo. Gli aveva detto anche che voleva solo essere sicuro che stesse dormendo. Quindi era una missione toccata e fuga. Non c’è niente che colleghi Koushi a Noya. Non li hanno mai visti insieme, o parlare, non c’è nessun modo che ad Asahi venga in mente di chiedere a Noya di lui. “Ma hai detto che è così lui, vero? Sembra diventare più piccolo, quando è nervoso. Si incurva tutto. Ma poi ha sorriso e…”

Koushi controlla il terriccio nella busta. Deve esserci una pianta che può far crescere in casa, che non ha istinti suicidi e che può far crescere. Che anche lui può non far morire.

Takeda-sensei dice che non è una questione di quanto lui sia bravo con le piante. Koushi sospira.

“Aveva le mani tutte mangiucchiate” mormora Noya. Tiene la voce un po’ più bassa, adesso. “Forse alcune dita gli pizzicavano, ma lui non ha mai guardato verso le mani, ha solo sorriso. Dice che lavora al _neko-bar_ perché non ha soldi e perché gli piace vedere le persone sorridere. Lo posso capire. Sembra aver retto bene.”

Koushi gira la testa verso il salotto. “Cosa?” chiede, posando le mani sulle ginocchia. “Cosa ha retto bene?”

“La scomparsa di un amico” risponde Noya. Koushi riesce a vederlo, adesso, dalla porta-finestra. Sta dondolando su una sedia, con le mani dietro la testa, guarda il soffitto. “Mi sembra una persona forte. Lo è, vero?”

“A modo suo” borbotta Koushi. Muove la terra. Controlla che la terra si ammorbidisca e di non graffiare la busta, anche se solo per sbaglio. Sta provando a non dare troppo peso alla prossima domanda che deve fare, ma sente il cuore pesargli nel petto. E sente questa voglia di nascondersi. Questa voglia di non dover pagare le conseguenze. “E la sua faccia?”

“La sua faccia?” grida Noya da dentro casa. La sua voce esce fuori più sorpresa di quanto Koushi si aspettasse. Bene. È un bene. “Che ha la sua faccia?”

“Aveva qualche graffio? Un occhio nero? Qualcosa così?”

Noya non risponde subito. C’è un silenzio che invade l’appartamento e Koushi riesce a sentire il battito del suo cuore, come se fosse l’unico rumore intorno a lui. E la terra gli sembra calda. Perché non risponde?

“Sta bene” grida Noya. “Nessun graffio. Nessun livido. L’unica cosa che -potrebbero fargli male sono le unghie mangiate, ma quello non penso che sia colpa tua.”

Koushi sente di riuscire a respirare di nuovo. Si passa la guancia sulla spalla, per grattarsi. “Ah. Davvero?”

“E ha una faccia bella. Per la cronaca. Te lo sto dicendo per la cronaca.”

Koushi aggrotta le sopracciglia. _Questo_ non se lo aspettava, invece. “Non puoi essere suo amico” lo avverte, perché sta in questo appartamento per tenere lontani quei tre deficienti da tutta questa pazzia, certo che Noya non li può trascinare di nuovo qui. Senza nemmeno chiedere loro il permesso. “Non lo puoi più rivedere, eh.”

Noya sbuffa, continuando a dondolarsi sulla sedia. “Il patto è scaduto per _te_ ” gli ricorda, posando i piedi sul pavimento e indicandolo con entrambi gli indici. “Io non ho perso il controllo della mia magia” lo aggiunge a bassa voce, forse non vuole nemmeno essere sentito. Poi si infila qualcosa in bocca, inizia a masticare.

Koushi torna a guardare i suoi vasi vuoti e quel terriccio che puzza di pioggia e frutta marcia. Basta far crescere una sola pianta. Non devono essere tante e nemmeno tutte. Se riuscisse a far sopravvivere _una_ pianta -le cose potrebbero cambiare.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Koushi alza una mano, per salutare il ragazzo sul balconcino di fronte a lui. Kageyama rimane a fissarlo, senza rendersi conto che il saluto era rivolto a lui. Quando Koushi ha portato una mano sulle labbra, per nascondere la sua risata, le orecchie di Kageyama sono diventate rosse, ha posato l'innaffiatore ai suoi piedi, prima che gli scivolasse dalle dita, e ha fatto un cenno con la testa, per ricambiare il saluto, senza essere sicuro di dove dovrebbe guardare.

“Non ti preoccupare!” gli ha urlato Koushi, poi si è alzato in piedi e si è appoggiato al parapetto, per avere l’illusione di star parlando da vicino col ragazzino. “Cosa farai, oggi?” gli chiede, facendo scivolare le braccia in avanti. Inclina un po’ la testa e guarda come Kageyama elabori la domanda, prima di rispondergli.

A Koushi, questo ragazzo piace. A pelle. Non è qui da molto, ma sente che possono essere amici, loro due. E gli piace prenderlo in giro. Scherzarci un po’. Kageyama è quel tipo di persona che si frustra anche per le piccole cose, arrossisce per niente, balbetta parole confuse, quando non sa che cosa dire. E non è orgoglioso. Lo può sembrare, ma in realtà è solo curioso e ha poco tatto. Koushi sorride senza rendersene conto, a questo pensiero. Ha tempo per pensare a tante cose, quando parla con Kageyama. Aspetta una risposta. Alza lo sguardo verso il cielo e sente il sole sulla pelle. Questo suo vicino di casa, Kageyama, gli ricorda un po’ se stesso. E Asahi all’inizio della loro amicizia. E anche… c’era uno spirito che... 

Kageyama è il più giovane ragazzo nei dormitori. A lui le piante crescono così tanto e così bene che, quando Koushi guarda il suo balconcino, ha una voglia matta di prendere i suoi vasi e buttarli per strada. Se poi, per caso, qualcuno passasse sotto e venisse gravemente ferito, allora, beh, non sarebbe certo colpa sua. Quando gli ha chiesto come facesse a far fiorire ogni pianta che passa tra le sue mani, Kageyama ha aggrottato le sopracciglia. _Non lo so_ , ha risposto, e a Koushi è un po’ venuta voglia di andare in bagno a gridare per la rabbia. Non lo ha fatto. Avrebbe voluto, ma non lo ha fatto.

Kageyama ha una routine che Koushi non capisce molto bene.

La loro presenza in questi dormitori dovrebbe essere una specie di -non sa come descriverlo senza semplificare troppo, ma il punto è che questo dovrebbe essere un posto simile a un centro di recupero. Se hai perso il controllo dei tuoi poteri, o se sei instabile tanto da essere un pericolo per qualcun altro, finisci qui. Non ci sono tante persone. Puoi rimanere qui per mesi e non incontrare nessuno. Così come puoi incontrare tante persone in una sola ora. Si può decidere di avere a che fare con gli altri, ma Kageyama è quasi sempre solo, con le sue piante e il suo corvo. Dorme molto. Parla poco. Guarda sempre verso il basso, nonostante sulla sua schiena ci siano due enormi e abbastanza in salute ali nere.

È un ragazzo singolare. Il più giovane in cura, secondo quello che dice Takeda-sensei. E sembra felice, quando Koushi gli rivolge la parola.

“Devi rispondere, _Bakayama_ ” lo incalza una voce dal balconcino sopra quello di Koushi. 

Kageyama tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate. Alza lo sguardo verso il balconcino da cui proviene la voce e Koushi segue il suo sguardo, rotolando la testa sul parapetto, per incontrare Hinata scalzo, che si tira in avanti, indicando Kageyama come se avesse appena deciso di condannarlo a morte. 

Kageyama abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo, prima di tornare a rivolgersi a Koushi. Fa di nuovo un cenno con la testa. “Dopo aver fatto colazione, andrò a farmi una doccia e poi andrò ad allenarmi sul controllo della palla” risponde, poi inclina un po’ la testa. “Takeda-sensei vuole incontrarmi alle undici del mattino, ma ha detto che l’orario può variare. Dice che è importante che io impari a controllare anche le ali. Vuole che impari a farle comparire e scomparire. Per poter uscire.”

Quindi non vuole che impari a volare. Eh. Koushi annuisce, senza pensarci. “Ha ragione” gli risponde. “Un po’ come quando hai imparato a controllare la palla.” Deve ogni volta mordersi la lingua per non dire niente di inappropriato. È così difficile essere il più grande...

“Non so se è la stessa cosa” borbotta Kageyama. Si gratta dietro le orecchie. “Non mi piacciono le sue lezioni.”

Koushi non può dire di avere un’opinione diversa per quanto riguarda le lezioni di Takeda-sensei. Ma non può nemmeno dire che Kageyama ha ragione, perché poi Takeda-sensei lo prenderebbe come una sua mossa per sabotare il suo lavoro e la riabilitazione di uno dei suoi compagni. Visto che Koushi non è riuscito a far crescere nemmeno una piantina, non può permettersi una ribellione verso una figura autoritaria. Purtroppo. Vorrebbe. Ma non può. _Purtroppo_. 

“Io non lo capisco tanto, quando parla” lagna Hinata, sedendosi sul parapetto. “Usa davvero tante parole e io mi distraggo quasi sempre, a volte non lo capisco.”

Koushi alza un lato delle labbra. Kageyama annuisce, prima di piegarsi tra le sue piante. Ne riemerge con un paio di foglie di prezzemolo, che mostra a Koushi. “Sono per te” gli dice. “Così li metti da qualche parte, non lo so.”

Koushi inclina un po’ la testa verso destra. “Grazie.” Stira la schiena e alza lo sguardo verso Hinata, perché sa già quello che succederà tra poco e si deve preparare. Perché è il più grande e il più responsabile e il più...

Hinata salta giù dal suo balconcino e rimane a mezz’aria trai due balconi. Prende il prezzemolo dalle mani di Kageyama, per poi appoggiare i piedi sul parapetto del suo balcone e spingersi verso Koushi. Non riesce a fermarsi, motivo per cui Koushi lo deve prendere tra le braccia, mentre ride, e fanno una mezza giravolta. 

“Grazie anche a te” gli dice Koushi, aiutandolo a mettersi in piedi sul pavimento. “Ma dobbiamo lavorare sull’atterraggio.”

Hinata ride. Kageyama sbuffa, incrociando le braccia davanti al petto. “Stupido. Sei uno stupido, Hinata” borbotta con fare piccato e questa cosa fa ridere Koushi un po’ di più. “Con il prezzemolo puoi fare il tè?” chiede poi, rilassando i muscoli della faccia.

Koushi prende il prezzemolo dalle mani di Hinata e non lo sa se ci può fare del tè, ma non può certo dire a questi due. Ha messo a essiccare i fiori che Kageyama gli ha dato ogni volta che hanno parlato, o che uno dei due è andato nella camera dell’altro. Pensa di poter fare degli infusi un po’ con tutto quello che Kageyama gli ha dato, ma… “Certo” risponde con un sorriso. “Berremo insieme l’infuso.”

Kageyama sembra salire al settimo cielo. Eh. Le piccole bugie fanno anche questo. 

“Io porto il miele” offre Hinata. Poi si gira verso Kageyama, per gridare: “Ti sbrighi a lavarti? Devi alzare la palla per me!”

L'espressione serena di Kageyama si turba appena Hinata apre bocca, e anche questa è una di quelle cose che fanno ridere Koushi (anche se non può ridere)(si sta trattenendo dal ridere)(Koushi, per favore, _contieniti_ ). Kageyama, imbronciato, borbotta: “Sta zitto.” Poi entra nella sua camera e sembra arrabbiato, ma non lo è. No. Non lo è. Koushi ha la sensazione che se prima si trovava al settimo cielo, adesso Kageyama deve trovarsi al nono, o al dodicesimo cielo. O come si dice. Se le sue ali funzionassero, adesso i suoi piedi non toccherebbero il pavimento. 

Koushi si morde via il sorriso. “Avete sempre tante cose da fare, voi due, eh?”

Hinata però annuisce. “Quando vuoi, puoi giocare a pallavolo con noi anche tu” offre. “È un po’... quando sarai pronto. Se vorrai.”

Sono dei bravi ragazzi. Non potevano che essere dei bravi ragazzi. “Certo” mente ancora. “Io e Noya contro te e Kageyama.”

La differenza tra Hinata e Kageyama è che Hinata sa quando Koushi mente, per qualche motivo. E Koushi sa che Hinata sa. Ma fanno finta di niente. Come se avessero bisogno entrambi di queste bugie, e come se ognuno di loro decidesse di lasciare spazio all’altro. Hinata è un ragazzo premuroso. Koushi ha problemi da risolvere. 

Hinata sorride. Sale di nuovo sul parapetto, per saltare sul suo balcone. Non aggiunge una sola parola. E Koushi rimane sul balcone, con le mani sui fianchi, circondato da piante morte.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


“Non c’è davvero nulla di cui mi vorresti parlare, Sugawara-kun?” chiede Takeda-sensei, seduto di fronte a lui. Ha le mani posate sulle cosce, un sorriso di circostanza e sembra essere più giovane di quanto non sia. Cerca di fargli le stesse domande in modi diversi. Usa un tono gentile. “Sai che qualsiasi cosa va bene.”

Koushi si morde l'interno delle guance e ci pensa su. Si trova in questo posto da sole due settimane e ogni giorno gli sembra uguale a quello precedente. Si sveglia la mattina. Cerca del cibo, legge libri, guarda anime, parla coi ragazzi dei dormitori, a volte fa dei sonnellini pomeridiani, prova a studiare, perché ha intenzione di tornare a casa entro la settimana degli esami di fine semestre, non può permettersi di perdere l’anno e anche perché studiare lo fa sentire come se niente fosse cambiato, come se si trovasse ancora a casa dei suoi genitori e tutto andasse bene.

Non c’è niente di interessante da raccontare.

Quindi Koushi scrolla le spalle e sfoglia il libro che gli ha portato Takeda-sensei. “Oggi fa caldo” mormora, senza troppa convinzione. “Ieri invece faceva quasi freddo.”

Riesce vedere, con la coda dell’occhio, come Takeda-sensei muova le spalle verso il basso, come se stesse affrontando una sconfitta. Sono due settimane che viene a parlargli. Koushi non ha capito di che cosa voglia che lui parli, però. Gli piacerebbe parlargli di qualunque cosa lui voglia, dargli qualche vittoria, ma Takeda-sensei non lo mette nella posizione per farlo. Allora che fare?

“Potremo organizzare un modo per farti parlare coi tuoi amici” offre Takeda-sensei. “So che hai chiesto a Nishinoya-kun di controllare che Azumane-kun stesse bene. Lo sai che, se senti il bisogno di andare a trovare i tuoi amici, possiamo arrangiare qualche cosa. Farti uscire, accompagnato.”

Come un bambino. Koushi sbuffa e cambia pagina. Non può andare a trovare Daichi, Asahi e Shimizu, poi. “Sto bene così” risponde.

C’è di nuovo quel movimento delle spalle di Takeda-sensei. Uhm. Koushi non sta facendo un buon lavoro. Dovrebbe fare qualcosa per ingraziarsi Takeda-sensei, fare il ruffiano, fargli complimenti, fargli credere di aver imparato qualcosa o essere cresciuto, qui. Per qualche motivo, non riesce a farlo, però. Ha la sensazione che Takeda-sensei ci cascherebbe, comunque, quindi tanto vale usare le sue forze per qualcosa di utile.

“Non senti la loro mancanza?” 

Koushi scrolla le spalle in risposta. 

I dormitori sono enormi e impossibili da trovare per gli esseri umani comuni. Sono anche molto vuoti. Le uniche stanze occupate sono quelle di Koushi, Hinata, Kageyama e Nishinoya. Sembrano essere gli unici con il bisogno di una riabilitazione magica, in questo periodo. Ed è un bene, perché lo sanno tutti che la comunità magica è pettegola e Koushi non avrebbe sopportato l’idea di essere sulla bocca di tutti. 

Non per quest’incidente. 

Questo non vuol dire che non abbia voglia di scoprire quali incidenti abbiano portato qui i suoi condomini, o come diavolo si dice in questi casi. 

Takeda-sensei non ha voluto raccontargli quali fossero i problemi degli altri tre, ma Koushi conosce Noya da molto tempo e sa che la sua magia è instabile da quando era molto piccolo.

Noya ha sempre vissuto nei dormitori. La sua paura prende il controllo della sua magia, motivo per cui a volte è pericoloso per se stesso. Il suo essere incapace di dare un limite alla sua stessa magia è il motivo per cui la sua famiglia lo ha lasciato qui tanto tempo fa. E forse anche il motivo per cui non lo rivogliono a casa. La famiglia di Noya lavora i campi. Una magia instabile distrugge le forme di vita più vulnerabili. E non c’è niente di più vulnerabile delle piante nei campi. 

Quando era piccolo, Koushi lo ricorda bene, Noya scoppiava a piangere per qualsiasi stupidaggine e il mondo intorno a lui diventava fulmini e saette. Non perde il controllo da molto tempo, ma la comunità ricorda ancora il giorno in cui un rospo ha attaccato Noya, facendolo singhiozzare e causando un cortocircuito nel palazzo in cui si trovava. E quello era considerato un pianto leggero. Il ciuffo biondo che gli cade sulla fronte è una cicatrice di quando Noya ha pianto a pieni polmoni, perché lo avevano lasciato a casa da solo, i suoi poteri sono andati fuori controllo, la casa in cui si trovava è andata distrutta.

La famiglia di Noya è ben conosciuta dalla comunità. Quello che dicono più spesso di lui è che è stata una giusta decisione lasciarlo in mano ai riabilitatori. Prima dell’arrivo di Takeda-sensei, a Noya era proibito uscire dai dormitori. Questo campo, prima era una specie di prigione, una carcere minorile per persone con la magia. Koushi lo ricorda. Qui, li privavano della loro libertà. Quando Takeda-sensei ha preso i ragazzi dei dormitori sotto la sua protezione, la comunità magica si è indignata e molto arrabbiata per la sua decisione di lasciare i ragazzi instabili liberi di essere dei ragazzi normali.

Koushi sa che Takeda-sensei vuole aiutarlo. Sa di stargli a cuore, per qualche motivo. Ma sa anche che ormai lui ha rovinato tutto. Non può sistemare nulla, neanche con un miracolo.

Di Kageyama e Hinata, Koushi sa il minimo indispensabile. Vorrebbe sapere di più. Non può chiedere nulla, però. Quindi sfoglia il suo libro. 

“Vorrei il mio telefono” mormora, posando la guancia sul palmo della mano. 

“Non hai il tuo telefono?”

Koushi alza lo sguardo dal libro. Takeda-sensei ha le sopracciglia aggrottate e uno sguardo serio. “L’ho dimenticato” gli risponde, sbuffando. “Quando sono venuto qui, l’ho dimenticato dai miei genitori. Volevo chiedere a Noya di portarmelo, ma non sapevo se va contro le regole del campo. Quindi volevo chiederlo a lei.”

“Sai bene che non infrange nessuna regola.” Ha un tono grave. Sembra essere un po’ irritato, Takeda-sensei. Chissà perché. “Queste settimane, tu non hai avuto nessun contatto coi tuoi amici o i tuoi genitori?”

“Ho mandato Noya a controllare che Asahi stesse bene” borbotta ancora Koushi. “Quindi....”

“Sugawara-kun” lo chiama con una punta di stanchezza Takeda-sensei. Certo che non è mai contento. Koushi non parla ed è triste. Koushi parla e si arrabbia. Che deve fare, adesso? “Tu non sei qui per qualche tipo di punizione.”

Ah no? Koushi ruota gli occhi, poi torna a fissare il libro. “Certo” risponde. Batte il dito contro il tavolo. “Quindi posso avere il mio telefono, giusto?”

Takeda-sensei fa un’espressione triste. Koushi riesce a vederlo, anche se sta fingendo di essere concentrato in una lettura che non avrebbe potuto nemmeno iniziare, in questo stato. Detesta questi incontri. Vorrebbe poter studiare in pace. Takeda-sensei lo fa sempre sentire in colpa. È troppo gentile. Non gli piace per nulla.

“Certo che avrai il tuo cellulare” sospira, passandosi una mano sul viso. 

“Bene. Grazie.” 

Non ha molto altro da dire, motivo per cui, nella restante ora, non ha più aperto bocca. Tanto il risultato non cambierebbe. Tanto vale.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Noya adora uscire dai dormitori. È quello che fa più spesso e con più piacere. È anche vero che soltanto lui e Hinata possono uscire da qui senza essere accompagnati, quindi era ovvio che Takeda-sensei avrebbe scelto uno di loro per recuperare il telefono di Koushi.

La sua stanza è silenziosa. Kageyama si sta allenando sul controllo della palla. Hinata è in visita alla famiglia. Noya ha preso la palla al balzo per uscire, recuperare il telefono di Koushi e non tornare. Il che vuol dire che nei dormitori ci sono solo Koushi, Takeda-sensei e Ono-sensei. 

Tutta vita, insomma.

Koushi controlla i vasi e si tortura le unghie delle dita, perché non può permettere che muoiano anche loro. Non si aspetta che, se nasce un germoglio, allora potrà tornare a casa e tutto sarà normale e com’è sempre stato. Non si aspetta che una pianta sistemi i problemi della sua vita, certo che no, ma...

Appena è entrato in questa camera, le piante assegnategli sono appassite, come se anche solo la vista di Koushi abbia dato loro il motivo per morire. Secondo quello che dice Takeda-sensei, le piante sono molto sensibili ai poteri magici. E i poteri magici sono sensibili agli stati emotivi del loro portatore. Le piante sono, quindi, indicatrici dello stato emotivo dell’ospite nella stanza. Koushi ha ucciso così tante piantine da sentirsi in colpa. Ha chiesto a Ono-sensei di non portargliene più, ché non vuole essere la causa della morte di così tanti esseri viventi. Ma ogni volta che una pianta muore, gliene portano un’altra perché se ne prenda cura e Koushi ha voglia di urlare e prendere a pugni qualcosa ogni singola volta.

Il secondo stadio della riabilitazione prevede che venga assegnato loro un animale domestico. Takeda-sensei insiste nel dire che non si tratta proprio di un animale domestico, quanto di qualcosa di simile a un famiglio, che si lega all'anima di un portatore di magia. I famigli sono i filtri della magia, una specie di guardiani, che custodiscono i portatori di magia, perché possano vivere le loro emozioni negative senza però danneggiare il mondo esterno. Si nutrono delle loro emozioni negative. Si beano dell’equilibrio.

Koushi giocherella con le dita sporche di terra. Per quel che vede, lui è molto lontano dal poter evocare un famiglio. La sua energia negativa sarebbe troppo per un animale magico, potrebbe finire per ucciderlo, nello stesso modo in cui sta uccidendo queste piante. Si sentirebbe soltanto in colpa.

Sa per certo che anche questa pianta morirà, ma spera che non sia a causa sua.

“Sugawara-san!”

Koushi sobbalza sul posto, per poi guardarsi intorno e lanciare uno sguardo verso il basso. Kageyama muove il braccio, per attirare l’attenzione. Ha una palla sotto l’ascella. È la prima volta da quando lo conosce che Kageyama guarda verso l’alto.

Koushi sorride. Posa i gomiti sul parapetto e risponde al saluto con un cenno della mano. “Kageyama” lo chiama. “Hai già finito di allenarti?”

Kageyama scuote la testa. Le sue ali sono immobili, ma il suo corvo si muove di qua e di là, intorno alla sua testa. Koushi vede che Kageyama gli dà qualcosa e il corvo vola su, su, fino ad arrivare davanti a Koushi, con qualcosa nel becco.

Koushi sbuffa una risata. _Ah, Kageyama._ È così drammatico nel suo modo di comunicare. Il corvo lascia il biglietto sul palmo della mano e Koushi non perde tempo, prima di aprirlo.

La calligrafia è pasticciata, ma abbastanza comprensibile. Almeno. Il suo intento lo è. Koushi cerca di mordersi via il sorriso che gli è nato sulle labbra, e alza una mano aperta davanti al petto, per far capire al corvo che deve aspettarlo e cerca una penna, per scrivere nella parte inferiore del biglietto. 

Kageyama gli ha chiesto: _posso salire a bere il tè con te anche se non c’è Hinata?_ Che è una domanda legittima. Koushi lo conosce da poco tempo e Kageyama sembra quel tipo di persona che non sa fare amicizia, se non quando ha qualcuno che si offre come rete di sicurezza sociale. Fa anche un po’ tenerezza, come cosa. 

Koushi dà la sua risposta nel bigliettino al corvo, che muove le ali con molto entusiasmo, prima di scendere in picchiata verso Kageyama. Koushi non gli dà il tempo per leggere da solo la risposta, non servirebbe a nulla, posa una mano accanto alle labbra, per direzionare la sua voce, e grida: “Certo che puoi!” Offre uno dei suoi sorrisi più sinceri, quando vede che le ali di Kageyama un po’ si muovono, prese, forse dall’emozione. E lo vede anche sorridere, nel suo modo strano di sorridere. “Inizio a preparare il tè, va bene? Quando sei pronto, sali!”

Per qualche strano motivo, è facile rendere felice Kageyama. Aiutarlo fa sentire Koushi bene. Come se un po’ si stesse espiando. Anche se no. Non pensa che quello che ha fatto possa avere un vero rimedio ma… ma i ragazzi del campo sembrano contenti, quindi perché non aiutarli, anche se solo un poco?

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“Io non voglio fare male ad Asahi-san” esordisce Noya, attaccando il caricatore del cellulare alla presa. “Mi piace Asahi-san. Oggi mi ha salutato, quando mi ha incontrato per strada, sai?, e io non volevo andarlo a cercare, te lo giuro, ma lui stava andando a fare la spesa, mi ha visto e mi ha salutato. Non so come sia successo. Trovarci nello stesso posto. Sembrava destino. Io lì non ci dovevo stare. Era come se qualcosa mi avesse chiamato lì.” Rimane seduto sul pavimento, con le gambe incrociate. “Penso che oggi fosse un po’ più triste del solito. Asahi-san. Come se avesse bisogno di qualcuno. Penso che oggi gli manchi, sai? È un bene che ti sei ricordato del telefono, così potete parlare.”

Koushi è seduto vicino a lui. Lo guarda. Guarda il suo cellulare. Lo aveva lasciato dai suoi genitori per avere un pretesto per uscire dai dormitori, in caso di necessaria fuga, così come voleva un motivo per non contattare Daichi o Asahi o Shimizu dopo… beh. Per questo avere il suo cellulare tra le mani è destabilizzante, ma non può dirlo a Noya. Non sarebbe carino dirlo a lui, motivo per cui non dice niente. Aspetta, invece. Prova a concentrarsi su altro.

Noya posa le braccia sulle ginocchia piegate. Posa il cellulare tra loro. Tiene lo sguardo basso. “Ha comprato zuppa istantanea” gli fa sapere. Sorride un po’, curva la schiena per raggomitolarsi su se stesso e sospirare. “Ha detto che non c’era problema, perché di solito mangia da solo, quindi basta che la cena piaccia a lui. Però, poi, quando è venuto a sapere che non avevo fatto merenda, mi ha voluto comprare merendine dal supermercato. Mi ha detto che è importante mangiare cinque pasti al giorno.” Sbuffa una risata, Noya, poi scuote la testa. “Avrei dovuto comprare anche io delle merendine per lui, cosa pensi?”

Koushi si morde l’interno delle guance. “Asahi non fa caso a certe cose” gli risponde. “Se lo ascolti quando parla, hai già fatto metà del lavoro per essere suo amico.”

Lancia un’occhiata al cellulare. Non si accende, per qualche motivo. È frustrante. Dovrebbe controllare… deve scrivere a quei tre, per far sapere loro che sta bene. E perché gli mancano. E perché deve almeno salutarli. È scomparso per due settimane. Deve almeno chiedere scusa. E poi, okay, poi potrà scomparire di nuovo, ma avrà almeno dato una spiegazione, _qualcosa_. Avrà almeno detto quello che doveva dire e… Koushi sospira, tirando indietro la testa. 

“Ha una bella faccia” gli ricorda Noya. “Ma oggi sembrava triste. E io l’ho detestato, perché non potevo farci niente. Tu cosa fai quando le persone a cui vuoi bene si sentono tristi?”

“Non molto” gli risponde Koushi con un sorriso di circostanza. “Ci sono momenti in cui le persone sono tristi e tu non puoi farci molto. A volte le devi solo ascoltare, a volte ti lamenti con loro, a volte le fai ridere fino a che non dimenticano cosa le fa sentire male.”

Noya sospira. Koushi giocherella con le dita. 

Il cellulare vibra e il logo della compagnia telefonica brilla tra loro. “A te Asahi piace?” gli chiede. “Hai già deciso che ti piace?”

Noya sbuffa. “Non è una cosa si decide, Suga-san. Sono cose che succedono e basta.”

Cose che succedono e basta. Koushi si gratta la fronte con una mano. Cose che succedono _e basta_. “Come la rabbia” sussurra. Come anche la magia che uccide tutte le sue piante. Koushi deglutisce e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Se Asahi te lo chiede -se chiede dove sono, se mi conosci, credo che tu non debba mentire.”

Noya annuisce prima di nascondere parte del viso dietro le braccia. “Penso che lui già lo sappia, però” gli dice, continuando a giocherellare con le dita. “A te non dà fastidio? Che a me lui piaccia?”

Koushi scuote la testa. “Tu sei un bravo ragazzo” gli spiega. “Lui anche è un bravo ragazzo. E voglio bene a entrambi. Se vi piacete… sarei contento di sapere che state bene e che state insieme.”

Noya deglutisce. Stringe le dita contro i gomiti. Strofina il naso contro il braccio. “Okay” risponde, con gli occhi chiusi. 

Koushi sospira un sorriso, posandogli una mano sulla testa, per scompigliargli i capelli, come se fosse un bambino. A nessuno è mai piaciuto Noya, nella comunità. La sua famiglia lo ha abbandonato in un centro di riabilitazione per anni, senza mai venirlo a trovare. Koushi è entrato, uscito e tornato al campo e lui è ancora qui. Noya è un portatore di magia instabile. Nessuno lo vuole accanto. 

Ma se piace ad Asahi… beh, a Koushi, Noya è sempre piaciuto. All’inizio perché è divertente andare contro i vecchi della comunità, e poi, a un certo punto della sua vita, si è affezionato. Noya non è molto sveglio, parlando di studio e letture, ma è curioso e ha sempre scoperto sempre cose interessanti. E, nonostante Noya sia un ragazzo che prova molta paura molto spesso, non si tira mai indietro. È un ragazzo coraggioso. E il suo coraggio, di solito, contagia le persone che gli stanno intorno.

Asahi è...

“Fa attenzione” gli dice soltanto. Asahi è molto fragile.

Il cellulare acceso non segna tante notifiche. Un paio di email dall’università, una notifica di chiamata persa, un solo messaggio da parte di Daichi. 

Koushi si gratta la nuca. Sì, se lo aspettava. Il messaggio, di una settimana fa, dice: _se ti stai prendendo la colpa, non ti perdonerò._

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Koushi rimane in silenzio a guardare i vasi di fronte a lui. Ha il cellulare accanto alle cosce e le gambe incrociate. Una telefonata in corso. “C’è qualcosa di sbagliato nel non averti qui” gli dice Daichi dal microfono del suo cellulare e Koushi non cambia espressione, perché questa conversazione, nella sua testa, l’hanno già fatta, tante e tante volte. Koushi conosce abbastanza bene Daichi da sapere per cosa lo potrebbe sgridare, che cosa potrebbe chiedergli, che cosa potrebbe volere da lui. È per questo motivo che ha posticipato la loro discussione. Daichi potrebbe anche convincerlo di aver preso la decisione sbagliata. Ha questa brutta sensazione.

Koushi inclina la testa, guardando i suoi vasi. Ha le cuffie. Le indossa e la voce di Daichi gli arriva direttamente alle orecchie. È come se gli stesse parlando proprio lì, vicino a lui. Koushi sente un brivido percorrergli tutta la schiena. Non è mai stata una buona idea, lasciare che Daichi si avvicinasse troppo.

Takeda-sensei è sicuro che se parlasse coi suoi amici e chiudesse la discussione che, senza volere, hanno aperto, parte dell’energia negativa nella magia di Koushi svanirebbe, facendolo tornare al suo equilibrio iniziale. O comunque, lo spingerebbe avanti, nel suo percorso per tornare a essere un portatore stabile. Koushi si chiede quanto abbia ragione. Ci sono molti portatori di magia, o maghi, o streghe, o come diavolo li vogliono chiamare, stabili perché hanno deciso di appartarsi dal mondo.

Perché Koushi non può essere così?

“Almeno posso venirti a trovare?” chiede ancora Daichi. Dovrebbe chiedergli il contrario. Dovrebbe dirgli che non lo vuole più vedere, che lo vuole ad almeno cinquanta metri da lui, Shimizu e Asahi. Koushi assottiglia lo sguardo. Non hanno mai avuto un buon istinto di sopravvivenza, quei tre. Questo già lo sapeva.

L’ultima volta che li ha visti, Koushi era arrabbiato. Non ha controllato la rabbia. È colpa sua. Ha sempre pensato di essere bravo a controllare la rabbia, quindi è colpa sua. A pensarci adesso, gli avvertimenti dei suoi genitori avevano una qualche base di fondo, gli avvertimenti delle comunità forse dovevano essere ascoltati. Koushi è stato immaturo e incosciente ad anche solo pensato di avere tutto sotto controllo. È colpa sua.

L’obiettivo di Koushi, fin dall’inizio era: diplomarsi come un ragazzo normale. Ed è successo. Koushi ha un diploma. Nessuno ha neanche pensato che lui non fosse normale nei suoi anni da liceale. Il suo obiettivo lo ha raggiunto. No? E ha abbassato la guardia, per questo. Si è rilassato un po’ troppo. E guarda come è andata a finire. 

“Non è un posto in cui tu puoi venire” risponde. Cerca di non far pesare la frase, di dirla con leggerezza. “E non è nemmeno granché, se me lo chiedi. I dormitori sono vuoti e mi hanno costretto a cucinarmi il mio cibo” mente. Sa che a Daichi piacerebbero i dormitori. Sembrano essere stati costruiti perché Koushi prendesse per mano Daichi e gli dicesse guarda, indicandogli qualcosa verso l’alto. I dormitori sembrano essere stati costruiti perché Daichi guardi qualcosa che ama, così che Koushi possa guardare Daichi. 

In un’altra vita, forse.

Daichi non risponde. C’è silenzio. Sul balcone, inizia a fare freddo e Koushi si chiede cosa dovrebbe fare, allora, con le sue piante. Forse portare dentro. Forse hanno bisogno di una certa temperatura, non lo sa. Magari dovrebbe controllare di nuovo su internet che cosa farci con queste piante. O forse dovrebbe lasciarle morire. Che importa. Ma sì. Che muoiano.

Koushi può diventare un eremita e darsi alla collezione di sassi. Una vita noiosa, una vita indegna di essere vissuta, ma pur sempre una vita. 

Takeda-sensei, quando lo ha visto parlare con Kageyama e gli ha detto _sei bravo in questo_ , come se nella vita di Koushi fosse importante essere bravo in qualcosa ma, in particolare, essere bravo ad aiutare le persone. _Kageyama-kun si apre molto più con te di quanto faccia con me. Sei un aiuto prezioso._

Ah-ha.

Koushi vuole fare l’eremita e sparire trai sassi. 

Non può aiutare nessuno.

“Mi maltrattano qui, Daichi” lagna.

L’ultima volta che ha visto, Daichi aveva un taglio sulla fronte, e un po’ di sangue che gli cadeva sul sopracciglio. _Lo ha fatto apposta,_ ripeteva una voce nella testa di Koushi. _Lo ha fatto apposta, lo ha fatto apposta._ E tutto si è dipinto di nero e rosso. L’unico pensiero era: _lo ha fatto apposta,_ lo sa, _lo ha fatto apposta._ A pensarci, a Koushi viene voglia di dare pugni al muro. In quel momento ha perso il controllo. E sarebbe potuto succedere di tutto, per questa sua svista.

“Perché non sei a casa, Suga?” gli chiede Daichi all’orecchio e Koushi tiene gli occhi bassi, un po’ per il suo senso di colpa, un po’ perché non sa dove altro guardare, a questo punto. Stringe le mani in due pugni. Daichi sembra star camminando. Ha il fiatone. “Suga, torna a casa.” 

Lo sta chiamando. 

È ingiusto che lo chiami così.

Koushi prende in mano il cellulare e gli tremano le mani, gli scivola un paio di volte dalle dita, quello stupido cellulare, ma riesce a chiudere la chiamata. Deve premere sul tasto rosso più volte, col suo pollice tremante, ma riesce a chiudere la chiamata. Non ha più la voce di Daichi nell’orecchio. Non c'è nessun Daichi accanto a lui. Ha chiuso la chiamata.

I sassi non possono morire a causa della sua magia, no?

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Koushi deve seguire Kageyama per la sua camera, per prendere al volo gli oggetti che le sue ali urtano e fanno cadere, non vuole che si rompa niente. Prende al volo bicchieri, scodelle e sedie al volo e quando Kageyama si gira verso di lui, gli sorride come se non stesse succedendo nulla. Adesso, Kageyama è preso a decidere in quale parte del salotto sedersi, nel caso perdesse il controllo sulle ali, e Koushi controlla l’acqua col prezzemolo dentro.

Kageyama è, nella vita di tutti i giorni, un corvo con le sembianze da essere umano. Metaforicamente parlando. Il suo modo di comunicare con Koushi consiste nell’indicare delle cose e chiedergli se ci può fare un infuso. Forse perché, la prima volta che si sono parlati, Koushi stava bevendo del tè. Forse. Non sa. Non ha la più pallida idea di come funzioni il cervello di questo ragazzo.

Ma è interessante. 

Koushi mescola l’acqua e guarda Kageyama, seduto composto, con le mani sulle cosce e i talloni sotto il sedere, la testa chinata verso il basso. Sembra star pensando. Che ragazzino...

Nella comunità, persone come lui sono vengono chiamati portatori nulli. Sarebbe quindi una persona con affinità alla magia, che però non può usarne se non dopo un evento traumatico e soltanto in quantità limitate. Kageyama non è un essere magico. È un essere a cui la magia è stata imposta ed è per questo che non riesce a controllare le sue ali. Anche se non sembrano essere più rotte. Non riesce nemmeno a volare. E non sembra migliorare, non importa quanti sforzi stia facendo. 

Il famiglio di Kageyama, un corvo con le piume nere nere e una voce squillante, gira intorno a Kageyama quasi per tutto il giorno, tutti i giorni, e lo sanno tutti che i famigli non sono così… _affettuosi_ , ecco, diciamo, affettuosi. I famigli non sono così affettuosi, a meno che il portatore a cui sono legati non sia o davvero tanto instabile o davvero tanto vecchio. Kageyama non sembra essere nessuna delle due cose.

In più Kageyama ama il latte.

Questo è tutto quello che Koushi sa su di lui. Nient'altro. È un ragazzo misterioso. Gli piace.

Koushi si chiede per quale motivo Kageyama si sia così affezionato a lui e così in fretta. Non che ci possa fare niente, a questo punto. Mescola l’infuso. Forse dovrebbe lasciarlo stare per ancora un po’. 

“Sugawara-san” lo chiama Kageyama, girando la testa verso di lui. Ha le mani chiuse in due pugni e uno sguardo severo, molto serio. Koushi lo vede deglutire. “Perché tu sei qui?”

È una domanda che gli fanno in molti. _Dove sei? Perché sei al campo? Perché non torni a casa?_ Koushi inclina un po’ la testa e si sente stringere le labbra, per fare una smorfia non molto contenta. 

Pensa di sapere da che cosa venga questa domanda. Kageyama sta per compiere diciassette anni, la sua famiglia non viene a trovarlo poi così spesso. Allo stesso modo, deve aver visto come Koushi e Hinata abbiano dei parenti al di fuori del campo che provano a rimanere in contatto con loro. Tra Koushi e Hinata, a un occhio poco esperto, può che sembrare che Koushi sia il più stabile e quello che potrebbe decidere di vivere fuori dai dormitori. Non per nulla, sia Kageyama che Noya e anche Hinata sono stati forzati ad affrontare un percorso di ricovero e riabilitazione. 

Koushi è qui per sua scelta. Anche se non ha voglia di seguire un percorso di riabilitazione. Il che porta alla domanda: perché sei qui?

Koushi sospira e si gratta la nuca, prima di muoversi verso Kageyama e sedersi al tavolino. “Pensi che non dovrei essere qui?” gli chiede, incrociando le gambe. 

“No. Ma mi chiedo perché tu sia qui” risponde Kageyama. Non lo guarda negli occhi. Guarda le sue mani. Con intensità preoccupante, poi. “Non capisco perché sei qui.”

Non sono domande a cui Koushi vuole rispondere. 

Posa i gomiti sul tavolino e lancia uno sguardo alla porta-finestra, per vedere come, fuori da qui, abbiano iniziato a cadere delle gocce di acqua salata. Forse quelle piante che ha dovevano essere spostate dentro la sua camera. Forse invece questa simil-pioggia farà loro bene. Non sa come comportarsi, con quegli esseri viventi, non sa cosa sia il meglio per loro. Koushi non ha mai avuto il pollice verde. È a un passo così dall’arrendersi e accettare la sua disfatta contro il giardinaggio. 

Ma sì, dai. Gettiamo la spugna.

Pensando alla domanda di Kageyama, però...

C’era uno spirito. Se Koushi dovesse iniziare a raccontare le cose che sono andate storte, direbbe che c’era uno spirito e che lo seguiva, quando era molto piccolo. Lo seguiva quando andava a giocare a palla al parco. Lo seguiva quando andava a scuola. Lo seguiva quando rimaneva seduto a guardare il fiume che passava sotto casa. E un giorno Koushi si è girato e gli ha chiesto: _si può sapere cosa vuoi?_ Quella singola frase lo ha portato al campo, la prima volta. Per questo si trova qui, una seconda volta.

Ma non gli viene voglia di raccontare. Sente anche che questa non è una storia da raccontare a Kageyama. Per questo chiede: “A te piace la magia, Kageyama?”

L’acqua bolle, Kageyama guarda verso il basso. “No” ammette. “Non mi piace per niente.” Sembra sentirsi in colpa a dirlo. Si guarda le mani. Giocherella con le dita.

Kageyama non è nato con la magia. Qualcuno gliel’ha imposta. Qualcuno ha cambiato il modo in cui Kageyama vedeva se stesso, qualcuno lo ha maledetto, dal suo punto di vista. Ed è finito qui. Con delle ali che non sa usare. Lontano da amici e parenti. Certo che deve detestare la magia. Nessuno può biasimarlo per detestare la magia.

Koushi muove le mani, guardandosele. “Nemmeno a me piace” ammette, con un sospiro. “Ma fa parte di noi, adesso, vero? Quindi forse non ci deve piacere per forza, ma dovremmo imparare ad accettarla. Tu cosa pensi?”

Kageyama assottiglia lo sguardo. Ci pensa. Valuta le idee che gli sta dando Koushi. “Forse” risponde. “Ma adesso non mi piace.”

Koushi gli sorride. Kageyama è un bravo ragazzo. Forse è un po’ perso, ma chi non lo è alla sua età? Il nome di Kageyama è Tobio. _Eroe volante._ A qualcuno piace davvero giocare con l’ironia, in questa storia _._ “Siamo qui per questo” lo rassicura, puntando i gomiti sul tavolino. “Hinata è fatto al novanta percento di magia. In lui, la magia ti piace?”

Koushi osserva come Kageyama aggrotta le sopracciglia, puntando lo sguardo verso il basso. Kageyama invidia Hinata. Per tante ragioni. Lo può notare chiunque. Non è proprio un segreto. E uno dei motivi per cui lo invidia di più, forse, è la sua capacità di volare. Il modo in cui Hinata vola e sembra essere nato per farlo, anche se non ha le ali. Hinata vola senza ali e Kageyama guarda per terra, con le ali. Ma Koushi è sicuro che anche Kageyama potrà arrivare a volare. E forse così, sia lui che Hinata si sentiranno meno soli.

“Se puoi amare la magia di qualcun altro” gli dice ancora, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. “Puoi arrivare ad amare anche la tua magia.”

Kageyama ha la punta delle orecchie rosse rosse. E Koushi deve concentrarsi, perché non può scoppiargli a ridere in faccia, adesso. È uno dei più grandi. Deve contenersi, deve contenersi, deve con- Kageyama sembra così perso. Koushi sospira un sorriso e inclina un po’ la testa. 

“Su su” cerca di consolarlo, accarezzandogli la schiena. Gli fa tenerezza, questo ragazzo. “Non sei solo, va bene? Un passo alla volta. Su su.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Takeda-sensei si siede sul prato accanto a Koushi, con un sorriso sereno. Posa le braccia sulle ginocchia e sembra aspettarsi un qualche tipo di interazione, o almeno una parola da parte di Koushi. Ma lui non sa cosa dovrebbe dirgli, davvero. 

Koushi non capisce davvero perché per lui sia così difficile parlare con Takeda-sensei, a dire la verità. Non ha mai avuto problemi a parlare con figure autorevoli, o con adulti in generale. Davvero. Koushi è bravo con le persone. Sa intrattenere conversazioni, far sentire le persone a loro agio, sa comunicare anche abbastanza bene. Ma quando Takeda-sensei cerca di parlare con lui, Koushi entra nel panico e si ritrova a comportarsi come -beh, come Kageyama.

Takeda-sensei ha qualcosa, in lui, che -è forse come li guarda. Sembra che ti guardi l’anima. È come se con lui non si possa far finta di essere qualcos’ altro. Non puoi metterti nessuna maschera. E non puoi cambiare argomento con una battuta. Koushi non sa come comportarsi con lui, davvero.

“È la prima volta, Sugawara-kun?” gli chiede Takeda-sensei, con un sorriso dolce. 

Koushi aggrotta le sopracciglia. La prima volta?, si chiede. È la prima volta che si siede fuori dalla sua camera? O la prima volta che vede Hinata e Kageyama allenarsi? La prima volta che vede Kageyama guardare verso l’alto, o la prima volta che vede Hinata così concentrato su qualcosa, che prova a tenere i piedi per terra, per correre e saltare e schiacciare quando è necessario? 

La prima volta? La prima volta in riabilitazione?

Non è la prima volta che Koushi finisce in un campo di portatori instabili di magia. C’era quello spirito che gli aveva detto che voleva essere suo amico. E Koushi non aveva trovato nulla di sbagliato, nell'essere suo amico. A Koushi è sempre piaciuto avere degli amici. Solo che non si può essere amico di tutti gli spiriti. Le cose non vanno mai a finire bene. Ma al campo era al sicuro. Non lo facevano uscire. Non lo facevano nemmeno andare a scuola. Ai suoi genitori non era piaciuto per nulla, quel periodo. A Koushi non importava tantissimo. 

La prima volta? 

La prima volta che perde il controllo? La prima volta che vede tutto rosso e nero e inizia a gridare e poi non ricorda più niente? La prima volta che guarda negli occhi Asahi e lo vede spaventato. Spaventato _da lui._ E la prima volta che il corpo di Koushi ha iniziato a formicolare e gli è stato difficile respirare. Daichi aveva una macchia rossa sulla fronte. È stata la prima volta?

Kageyama grida qualcosa a Hinata. Alza il braccio in aria, piega il polso per mostrare il movimento che dovrebbe fare. Hinata annuisce. Gli dice qualcosa. Galleggia in aria. Torna coi piedi per terra.

La prima volta, ha chiesto Takeda-sensei. “Quale prima volta?” gli chiede a sua volta Koushi. Si gira verso di lui. Quale prima volta? 

Takeda-sensei continua a sorridergli. “È la prima volta che provi dei sentimenti così forti?” chiarisce. 

Koushi deve pensarci un altro pochino. La prima volta che ha provato dei sentimenti così forti? Sta provando dei sentimenti forti? “Li sto provando?” Davvero non sa che cosa sta succedendo ed è un po’ confuso. Si passa una mano sulla fronte. 

Sta ai dormitori da un mese, ormai. Ogni tanto riceve dei messaggi da Daichi, o da Shimizu, che continuano a chiedergli dove sta, se almeno possono andare a trovarlo. Shimizu glielo ha scritto solo una volta. Quando Koushi gli ha detto che non sarebbe tornato, lei gli ha detto che non avrebbe aspettato un codardo. Ha smesso di scrivergli, per qualche giorno, poi gli ha mandato un messaggio. _Basta che non stai da solo._ E quello era il suo ramoscello d’ulivo. Daichi, invece ha persistito. Ha provato a chiamarlo, Koushi non ha risposto alle chiamate, ma ha sempre risposto ai messaggi. Il problema è che sentire la voce di Daichi...

Ogni volta, spera che Daichi non lo richiami verso casa. Ogni volta, Daichi prova a chiamarlo verso casa. 

È ingiusto.

Takeda-sensei sbuffa una risata leggera, scompigliandogli i capelli (come se fosse un bambino). “Non è qualcosa da cui scappare” gli spiega. “Non è nemmeno nulla di cui vergognarsi. Provare rabbia, tristezza, o anche solo il lutto che comporta perdere degli amici. Forse… non è una cosa che penso ti abbiano mai detto, ma quando usiamo la nostra magia, stiamo dando degli usi pratici alla nostra anima. E la nostra anima deve essere coltivata. Deve essere protetta e nutrita attraverso le emozioni che provi, giorno per giorno. È la prima volta che provi sentimenti così forti, Sugawara-kun?”

Koushi aggrotta le sopracciglia, passa una mano sul prato. Sentimenti forti. L’anima che è fatta delle sue stesse emozioni. L’espressione spaventata di Asahi. E Koushi ringrazia chiunque debba ringraziare, divinità o demoni non gli importa, di non essere riuscito a vedere l’espressione di Daichi, mentre lo tirava indietro, abbracciandolo, come se avesse paura di lasciarlo cadere.

Un’anima formata da tutte le emozioni e i sentimenti che ha provato nell’arco della sua vita. Deve essere orribile. Asahi l’ha vista. Deve essere disgustosa. 

“Un’anima così non la voglio” borbotta Koushi. Giocherella coi fili d’erba. Non li strappa. Ha già ucciso abbastanza piante. Non vuole altre morti sulla coscienza.

“Ma è quella che hai” gli risponde Takeda-sensei. “Quindi perché non imparare a conoscerla? Sai, Sugawara-kun, a me la tua anima sembra molto bella. La vedo tutti i giorni e tu sei un ragazzo ancora molto giovane, ma la tua anima sembra essere quel tipo intorno a cui crescono le cose o le persone. Per questo Kageyama-kun si è appoggiato a te. Per puro istinto ha capito che saresti potuto essere una fonte di calma.”

“Ho ucciso tutte le piante che mi ha dato.”

“Perché adesso non sei in un buon posto mentale” ribatte Takeda-sensei, mentre scuote la testa. “Ed è normale. Hai bisogno del tuo tempo per accettare quello che hai scoperto di te ed _è normale._ Hai diciannove annri. Il mondo si sta aprendo a te e ti devi mettere alla prova con tutto quello che hai. E hai scoperto che puoi perdere il controllo se pensi che dei tuoi amici sono in pericolo, che puoi danneggiare qualcun altro. Hai scoperto che puoi fare errori. E quindi? Non sei qui per rimediare?”

“Non è una questione di errori.” Koushi si inumidisce le labbra e sente un peso sul petto, mentre parla, ma a questo punto non può non rispondere. Non riesce a tirarsi indietro. “Non è una questione di errori. Cioè. Sì. Non mi libererò mai di Megumi, va bene, mi ricordo di aver fatto quell’errore, va bene, ma non è -non ho mai considerato un errore, parlare con lui. Nonostante le conseguenze. E non è stato Megumi a spaventare Asahi. Sono stato io. Quindi non è una questione di rimediare a errori. Non è una questione di subire le conseguenze.” Koushi si porta una mano sul petto, con mezzo sorriso. “È una questione di _me_. C’è qualcosa di sbagliato in me, che non può essere cambiato, non importa quanto provi a cambiarlo. Quindi perché provarci ancora?” Scrolla le spalle. “Io ho finito qui. Getto la spugna. Non importa più.”

Takeda-sensei lo osserva in silenzio, prima di chiedere: “Sei venuto qui perché ti sei arreso?” Sembra aspettare una risposta, all’inizio. I suoi occhi gentili rimangono fissi su Koushi, per poi assottigliarsi un pochino, in un sorriso. “Non è proprio così, vero?”

Koushi sbatte velocemente le palpebre. Si morde l’interno delle guance. Hinata, poco lontano da loro, prende una rincorsa e salta, salta in alto, per raggiungere la palla che Kageyama gli ha alzato.

Takeda-sensei è bravo. Ecco perché aveva provato a non parlare con lui. Koushi sbuffa. Non c’è niente di peggiore di un adulto capace e responsabile intorno a lui, adesso. Forse venire qui è stato davvero un errore.

Che pizza.

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Il campo è nascosto agli esseri umani in un modo così stupido da far dubitare del senso comune degli esseri umani. Koushi sale le scale con gli occhi chiusi, anche se la bolla di aria intorno a lui dovrebbe proteggerlo dagli spostamenti d’acqua. Tiene il cellulare stretto nella mano e sente Daichi, dalle cuffie, chiedergli: “Qui è buio, Suga.” 

_Codardo._

Beh, comunque. Il campo è nascosto sotto un lago vulcanico che, secondo i locali, è un lago sacro. Raccontano che chiunque provi a misurare la profondità del lago, finirà per morire affogato, raccontano di luci che si alzano dalla superficie dell’acqua e spiriti che ti mangiano il cuore. Tutte balle. Ma servono per proteggere il campo, motivo per cui la comunità fa di tutto per mantenere vive queste leggende.

Koushi non risponde. Continua a muoversi, salendo le scale. 

Takeda-sensei è stato chiaro sull’incantesimo bolla su di lui. Lo rende invisibile agli esseri umani e lo protegge dagli incantesimi di memoria e protezione nell’acqua del lago. In più, il posto in cui Koushi ha dato appuntamento a Daichi, è una specie di luogo di passaggio tra magia e non-magia, motivo per cui possono scambiarsi un paio di frasi e poi entrambi devono fare in fretta e tornarsene a casa. 

A Daichi piacerebbe tanto vedere il passaggio per arrivare al campo. Gli piacerebbe alzare la testa e vedere dei pesci nuotare sulle loro teste. Gli piacerebbe vedere il sole filtrato dall’acqua e quelle giornate in cui alcune gocce cadono sui dormitori e somigliano alla pioggia, solo che, quando alzi il mento e apri la bocca, senti che le gocce sono salate. A Daichi piacerebbe.

C’è un momento della riabilitazione in cui puoi portare una persona fidata al di fuori della famiglia nei dormitori. Noya, se volesse, potrebbe portare Asahi, ad esempio, ma Koushi è stato bollato da Ono-sensei come altamente instabile, motivo per cui non potrebbe uscire dal campo nemmeno accompagnato. L’unico motivo per cui Takeda-sensei ha permesso questo non-incontro è che pensa che Koushi ne abbia bisogno. Tanto bisogno. 

È irritante. 

Koushi sperava che Takeda-sensei dicesse di no a quest’incontro. Aveva bisogno che dicesse no. Se Noya non si fosse messo in mezzo, poi, Koushi sarebbe potuto rimanere nella sua camera a far finta di aver chiesto il permesso di Takeda-sensei, senza averlo fatto per davvero.

Questo non-incontro non è voluto da Koushi. Ma sale le scale e sente il cuore che gli vuole uscire dalla gola e una stupida euforia all’idea di poter vedere Daichi, anche se per poco.

“Suga?”

“Sto arrivando.”

“Mentre fai il tuo percorso magico, potresti almeno parlare?”

Koushi sospira. Non sa che cosa dovrebbe dirgli, in realtà. “Sono agli ultimi gradini. Non fare il fifone.” Non sta mentendo. Koushi stringe le mani in due pugni e prende un respiro profondo, prima di salire gli scalini e sentire come l'acqua in superficie si muove per dare spazio alla sua testa. È vero che è buio. Ci sono degli alberi che coprono i lampioni delle strade più vicine e Daichi si guarda intorno come se fosse pronto a essere attaccato da qualcosa.

Fifone.

Koushi si toglie le auricolari dalle orecchie, mentre Daichi sussurra al microfono delle sue auricolari: “Ho sentito qualcosa, Suga, e se vengo attaccato da un cinghiale o qualcosa così e muoio per colpa tua, te lo giuro, vengo a cercarti e il mio spirito ti tormenterà per tutto il resto della tua vita.”

“Ero io, idiota” scoppia a ridere Koushi, piegandosi un po’ in avanti. “Sono qui.” Fa qualche passo e si trova proprio accanto a Daichi ed è -è Daichi. Con una giacca verde, i guanti gialli e il naso rosso. È Daichi. Potrebbe anche piangere. È _Daichi_. Non si era reso conto di quanto gli mancasse fino a questo momento. E ora ha un groppo alla gola, al pensiero che lui lo riesce a vedere, ma che Daichi non ha la più pallida idea di dove si trovi. Di quanto sia vicino, adesso. È davvero Daichi. Ed è qui.

Per continuare a parlare devono tenere aperta la chiamata, perché la voce di Koushi non arriva a Daichi per colpa degli incantesimi, okay, e Daichi non lo può vedere, certo, ma sono nello stesso posto. Sono in piedi, uno di fronte all’altro. E non è già tanto? Non è già più di quanto Koushi poteva chiedere?

Koushi vede Daichi girare la testa a destra e poi a sinistra, per cercarlo, come se non sapesse della questione della bolla e delle protezioni e della zona di transizione. È così scemo. Koushi sorride. Davvero. Un idiota. 

Dovrebbe dargli un pugno dritto in faccia. Così. Giusto per dimostrargli il suo affetto. Ma Daichi è un idiota. Non capirebbe che si tratta di lui. Deve...

Koushi allunga il braccio per afferrargli la mano. Gli prende due dita, in realtà e lo guarda abbassare gli occhi e aggrottare le sopracciglia. “Suga?” chiede. Muove il palmo della mano perché si appoggi sul pollice di Koushi.

“Sì.”

Daichi sbuffa una risata. “Porca pal-...” inizia con un fil di voce, prima di fermarsi e alzare lo sguardo e mostrare il suo sorriso esaltato, o mezzo isterico, Koushi non sa proprio come descriverlo. “Questa è la terza cosa più strana che tu mi abbia fatto fare.”

“Solo la terza?”

“Abbiamo provato a consolare una biscia perché non aveva le zampe, per colpa tua” ribatte atono Daichi. Posa la sua seconda mano su quella di Koushi e il suo sorriso svanisce un po’. Koushi riesce a vedere qualcosa del suo cambio di espressione. “Tra quanto sparirà la bolla?” gli chiede, guardandosi intorno.

“Un quarto d’ora” risponde Koushi. Poi sorride, anche se Daichi non può vederlo. Tolto tutto, sembrano normali. Daichi no sembra spaventato. Non sembra aver cambiato idea su di lui. Ed è una buona cosa. Tutte queste paranoie per niente. Koushi è un idiota. È anche tanto felice, però.

Daichi annuisce. “Allora possiamo andare via da qui anche adesso.” Si guarda intorno, rende le sue labbra una linea sottile. “Andiamo.” Fa un passo verso gli alberi senza che nessuna delle due mani lasci la mano di Koushi, che lo tira di nuovo verso il lago. 

“Co-...? No. Daichi. No, no, non hai proprio capito” esclama, tirandosi indietro. Fa quasi inciampare sui suoi piedi Daichi. E Daichi fa di tutto per non perdere la presa sulla sua mano. “Non ti ho chiamato per tentare una fuga, era… no, Daichi, no.” Quest’idiota. Koushi sospira. “No” ripete, perché non sa cos'altro dire.

Daichi mantiene le sopracciglia aggrottate. “No?” gli chiede. “Cosa? Mi hai chiamato qui per farmi vedere che stai bene? Suga. Sei invisibile. Non lo vedo se stai bene. Andiamo a casa.”

“Non posso tornare a casa” ribatte Koushi. 

“Perché no?”

“Perché sì?”

Daichi si tira un po’ indietro. “Che schifo di domanda è? _Perché sì?_ Perché è casa tua. Ci vogliono altri motivi? Shimizu e Asahi sono preoccupati. Ti hanno mandato qui i tuoi genitori? Okay. Sta da me. Masa vuole imparare a fare quella stupida torta con la gelatina e le pesche che hai fatto per l’ultima volta. Andiamo. Dai.”

“Daichi” lo chiama con la voce un po’ troppo alta. “Daichi” riprova con la voce un po’ più bassa. Koushi prende un respiro profondo. Come dirlo in modo convincente? Uhm. “Asahi è terrorizzato da me.”

“No, è solo…”

“Asahi è terrorizzato da me” ripete Koushi. Cerca di scandire bene le parole. Prova a usare un tono più deciso. 

“Quel ragazzino, Noya, è come te, no?, Asahi non ha paura di lui quindi…”

“Non è la stessa cosa.”

“No. Sì, invece. È la stessa cosa. Non puoi decidere di stare in un’isola sotto al mare solo perché pensi che Asahi sia terrorizzato da te. Non è così. È la situazione. Era solo la situazione, Suga. E nessuno dei due si è fatto male perché c’eri tu. Secondo te, Asahi non lo sa? Sei solo testardo. Dai. Andiamo.” Cerca di tirarlo verso di lui, per farlo muovere. 

È testardo. Sempre stato. Ma lo è anche Koushi. 

“Allora dovrebbe iniziare ad avere paura” risponde Koushi. “Non è una questione di -cioè, senti, non mi far fare il tipo che vuole fare il bello e misterioso nei film di serie B, okay? Non è che il mio piano sia auto-isolarmi fino alla morte” mente. Perché vuole diventare maestro dei sassi, quindi forse si vuole auto-isolare, almeno un po’, ma non è quello il punto. “Voglio solo -controllare questa cosa. Lo giuro. Non ho intenzione di scomparire. Vi chiamerò ogni settimana, se ti fa sentire meglio, e vi terrò aggiornati, non lo so, quello che vuoi. Se farò qualcosa di stupido, so già che Noya vi dirà tutto e vi porterà a strigliarmi o quello che vi pare. Ma non posso tornare a casa, fino a quando _questa cosa_ non sarà controllata.” Quindi mai. Non può dire nemmeno questo a Daichi, però. Non riesce ad affrontare le conseguenze delle sue decisioni fino in fondo. È irritante. 

Daichi gli stringe la mano. “È già sotto controllo” cerca di protestare. 

“No. Non lo è.”

“Invece sì.” La voce di Daichi si incrina un po’, mentre abbassa la fronte. “Devi tornare a casa.”

È buio, ma Koushi conosce Daichi. Sa le sue espressioni a memoria. Sa quali possono essere le sue reazioni prima che Daichi se ne renda conto. “Su, non piangere” gli dice, con la voce bassa. 

A Daichi non piace allontanarsi dalle persone a cui vuole bene.

“Non sto piangendo.”

“Un po’ stai piangendo” borbotta Koushi. 

Non gli piace stare solo. Detesta il rifiuto. Per questo deve essere difficile sentire Koushi dirgli che non tornerà a casa. Ha messo da parte l’orgoglio. È stato sincero. E Koushi non sa ripagarlo di questo suo sforzo. 

Lo può abbracciare? Non sa se lo può abbracciare. Sarebbe strano. Daichi non lo può vedere. Libera una mano dalla sua presa e la posa sulla nuca di Daichi, per guidare la sua fronte sulla spalla. Hanno fatto mille volte questa cosa. Koushi sa cosa fare, quando Daichi piange. Detesta il fatto che adesso stia non-piangendo per colpa sua. Ha fatto un macello. Non sa che fare.

“Non importa. Ho sempre le caramelle con me, nel caso ti mettessi a piangere per niente.”

“Non sto piangendo” ribatte Daichi. Striscia la fronte contro la spalla di Koushi. Non sa nemmeno che quella è la spalla di Koushi. “Devi tornare a casa. Suga. Mi fai così incazzare. Devi tornare.”

Koushi gli accarezza la testa. Eh. E adesso può mentire? Eh. Non lo sa. Non… Daichi lo chiama sempre a casa. Non sa come fa. Forse è la voce. Basta che glielo chieda una volta e Koushi prende le sue cose e lo segue, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Anche se non lo è. Ed è una cosa pericolosa, questa che fanno. 

Koushi pensa a non tornare più, a scappare, a diventare un maestro dei sassi e non affrontare le conseguenze di quello che è successo e Daichi gli dice no, torna indietro, e Koushi, come uno stupido, fa un passo indietro e ci ripensa. Forse diventare un eremita non è una buona idea, gli dice la testa, mentre abbraccia Daichi. Forse _vuole_ tornare a casa. Forse _vuole_ scappare via con Daichi adesso. Forse _vuole_ tenergli la mano e andare da qualche parte del mondo in cui né i problemi di rabbia di Koushi né quelli di Daichi sono veramente problemi. Forse. 

Koushi sospira. “Che bambinone che sei” prova a prenderlo in giro. Forse vuole davvero tornare da Daichi. Per questo è così difficile sentirglielo chiedere e non fare quello che lui gli chiede di fare. Forse nonè andato al campo perché si è arreso, ma perché… “Tornerò sempre da te, va bene? Non devi proprio dubitare.” Gli dà un buffetto sulla nuca. “Non voglio tornare da nessun altro.”

Daichi stringe la mano di Koushi. Sembra che abbiano fatto un qualche tipo di giuramento. Fa quasi paura. “Non farmi aspettare troppo” lo rimprovera. “Senza te, mi sento solo” aggiunge con un fil di voce. 

Koushi lo sapeva che non doveva parlare con Daichi. _Lo sapeva._ Ma da idiota, ha risposto a una sua chiamata, e hanno parlato di persona e ora… lo sapeva che non era una buona idea. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Quando Koushi torna a casa, è troppo stanco per rendersene conto, ma c’è un germoglio nel vaso che ha lasciato in balcone. Una piccolissima foglia che spunta tra la terra e che resiste, quando entra in contatto con la sua magia. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Parte Due: Tutto quello che potrebbe andare storto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 POV diversi mangiano insieme in un capitolo

  
i. _Il giorno in cui Keishin si è ritrovato con una gallina in palestra è iniziato…_

Il giorno in cui Keishin si è ritrovato con una gallina in palestra è iniziato con Takeda-sensei che si è affacciato alla porta del negozio di famiglia con un sorriso e l’aria di qualcuno che deve chiedere un qualche tipo di favore. E Keishin si è acceso una sigaretta, ha guardato verso il basso e si è chiesto cosa potrebbe dare a Takeda-sensei. Perché, se lo avesse chiesto, Takeda-sensei, col tempo, può ottenere tutto da Keishin. Ma non è una di quelle cose che può dire ad alta voce. 

Keishin ha guardato il fumo uscire dalla sua sigaretta e se l’è portata tra le labbra. È pericoloso il potere che Takeda-sensei ha su di lui. Deve tenere gli occhi bassi sul cellulare, su una pagina mezza caricata sui benefici dei peperoni per gli atleti.

“Sensei” lo ha salutato, abbassando lo sguardo soffiando il fumo. Non può alzare lo sguardo su di lui per avere un qualche tipo di contatto visivo. Perché è così che di solito Takeda-sensei lo frega. I peperoni sono comunque interessanti, quindi va bene così. Peccato che la pagina non carichi e che non può rimanere a guardare mezza immagine di peperoni. “Sa già dove si trova la frutta.”

Takeda-sensei sorride. Entra nel negozio con le mani dietro la schiena. Keishin sente il suo sguardo su di lui. E sente anche che gli brucia la base del collo, come se facesse un po’ troppo caldo. “Ukai-kun” lo saluta con un sorriso pieno. “Ho una proposta per te.”

“No.” Deve almeno mantenere il punto. Deve almeno fare finta, dai. Keishin posa una guancia sul palmo della mano. “L’ultima volta mi sono ritrovato con una squadra di liceali in palestra.”

Takeda-sensei ha sorriso. Keishin deve concentrarsi sui peperoni. Takeda-sensei non si è mosso di un centimetro. Keishin prova a fumare la sua sigaretta. Takeda-sensei inclina un po’ la testa. Keishin ha appena perso questa battaglia.

Si gratta un sopracciglio col pollice della mano con cui tiene la sigaretta. Con la stessa mano, invita Takeda-sensei a parlare, con un gesto stanco. E il sorriso di Takeda-sensei è diventato un po’ più ampio, un po’ più sereno, un po’ meno di circostanza. 

Quindi la gallina. 

La proposta di Takeda-sensei è, in realtà, una richiesta. E la sua richiesta non è nemmeno così difficile da esaudire. Vorrebbe che dei ragazzi che segue nella sua scuola si uniscano, di tanto in tanto, agli allenamenti della squadra di pallavolo liceale che Keishin allena. Tre ragazzi. Il più grande ha a malapena diciotto anni, sono troppo pochi per giocare a pallavolo come squadra, ma sono dei bravi ragazzi. E buoni giocatori. 

Keishin si gratta la nuca, sospirando. Dei buoni giocatori, dice Takeda-sensei, ma non è un segreto che lui di pallavolo non sa nemmeno le basi, motivo per cui Keishin dubita e non si fida del suo giudizio. Ma dei ragazzini sono dei ragazzini e nessuno dovrebbe essere tenuto fuori da una palestra. Che importa se fanno schifo nelle ricezioni? Anche i suoi ragazzi fanno schifo nelle ricezioni. E gli basta avere una scusa per vedere Takeda-sensei in palestra. Non che gli serva una scusa per vedere Takeda-sensei, è solo che...

Cioè. No. Sì. I ragazzi e i loro allenamenti sono importanti. Importantissimi. Sono la priorità. Ma è una specie di gratifica (sì, sì, un bonus per aver lavorato bene, qualcosa così, dice Takinoe) poter vedere Takeda-sensei in palestra, ogni tanto. No? Suona male anche così, meglio far finta di niente.

Quindi. 

Il pomeriggio in cui Keishin si è ritrovato una gallina in palestra, inizia con lui davanti alla palestra che di gratta la testa e finge di non sentire le lamentele di Tsukishima perché non è giusto che si debba allenare così tanto solo perché dei ragazzini viziati, studenti di uno stupido e costoso liceo privato, vogliono giocare a pallavolo con loro. E non fuma. Keishin non fuma. Anche se vorrebbe. Non lo fa. Perché è in un luogo pieno di minorenni, ma a volte per sopportare Tsukishima ci vogliono due o tre sigarette. Deve comunque dare una buona impressione ai ragazzi di Takeda-sensei. 

Quando arrivano, Keishin sente che il suo deodorante si è vaporizzato e che inizierà a puzzare tra poco. Perché? Perché devono succedergli queste cose?

Sono due ragazzi molto bassi e un ragazzo che sembra essere pronto a vomitare da un momento all’altro. Takeda-sensei li presenta con un sorriso. Dal più grande sono Nishinoya Yuu, a cui piace la posizione del libero, Hinata Shoyo, a cui piace schiacciare, e Kageyama Tobio, che adora la posizione dell'alzatore, ha le mani dell’alzatore e anche la postura dell’alzatore. Keishin lo vede appena Kageyama giocherella con le dita. Un alzatore ne riconosce un altro. Ma non ha nemmeno tempo per pensarci, perché Hinata, il ragazzino basso senza posizione, prende quella che in un primo momento sembra essere una pallina e gliela appoggia sulle mani.

“È per ringraziarla per l’ospitalità” spiega, con un cenno della testa. Nishinoya e Kageyama imitano il suo movimento e Takeda-sensei sorride un po’ con orgoglio, un po’ per chiedere scusa a Keishin.

La pallina si muove tra i palmi delle mani di Keishin e lui si rende conto di non avere tra le mani una pallina. No.

“Si chiama Tony” spiega Hinata avvicinandosi. “È in perfetta forma. È una femmina, ho controllato le ali. Le piace correre, mordere e gridare. Quando sarà grande diventerà una bella gallina e se la potrà mangiare.”

“Come?” gli chiede Keishin. 

Hinata alza lo sguardo verso di lui e aggrotta un po’ le sopracciglia. “Ho detto che la può allevare per poi mangiarsela” ripete. Cerca anche di scandire bene le parole. Parla a voce più alta. Non deve aver capito quanti anni ha Keishin. Deve pensare che sia molto vecchio. “Nella zuppa sarà deliziosa.”

Keishin vede, con uno sguardo fugace, come Takeda-sensei si giri da un’altra parte per non scoppiare a ridere. Questa situazione gli ricorda suo nonno. Anche lui voleva che Keishi uccidesse una gallina per mangiarsela. “Vi ringrazio” borbotta, fissando il pulcino che, tra le sue mani, si muove per potersi liberare. 

Nishinoya gli passa un cestino in cui metterla, Kageyama entra in palestra e Keishin riesce a sentire fin da qua l’aura di ostilità di Tsukishima e lo sa che questa cosa andrà a finire male. Il pulcino pigola, quasi per dargli ragione. 

“Glielo hai detto tu, della gallina” borbotta a Takeda-sensei. Appoggia il cestino accanto alla porta, per potersi cambiare le scarpe. 

Takeda-sensei scuote la testa col suo solito sorriso. “È stata un’idea del mio quarto studente” gli spiega. Si toglie le scarpe con la punta dei piedi, poi le infila con dei movimenti fluidi. Per quanto si dica in giro che Takeda-sensei sia un essere impacciato e con poco senso dello spazio, Keishin non lo ha mai visto fare movimenti inutili, non lo ha mai visto essere qualcosa che non fosse elegante. “Loro hanno solo seguito il suo suggerimento.”

Un quarto studente. Keishin fa una smorfia, mentre si allaccia le scarpe. Hinata sta parlando con Tsukishima e lo sta irritando. Keishin lo vede da qui. Tsukishima ha voglia di schiacciare Hinata in una partita di pallavolo. Molto bene. Il ragazzo mancava di motivazione, in effetti. Sia mai che adesso l’abbia trovata.

“E questo quarto studente non gioca a pallavolo?” chiede, tirandosi in piedi.

Takeda-sensei sospira, guardando i suoi studenti. Nishinoya sembra aver trovato il suo complice in Tanaka. Sono rumorosi. Hanno iniziato a urlare. “Anche lui è un alzatore” gli dice. Incrocia le braccia, aggrotta un po’ le sopracciglia. “Ma temo che giocare con questi ragazzi non gli faccia molto bene. Per ora. Ho paura abbia scelto un ruolo che lo potrebbe far perdere, a lungo andare. Vorrei che più che da fratello maggiore responsabile si comportasse come il ragazzo che è, per adesso.” 

Keishin non ha la più pallida idea di che cosa stia parlando, quindi non risponde. Si limita a passarsi una mano sul viso e girarsi a prendere il cestino col pulcino che… che non è vuota. Non può essere vuota. Non deve essere vuota. Keishin posa la mano nel cestino, gira la testa verso la palestra. Ennoshita ha una palla in mano. Okay. Quindi. Cosa fare?

“Qualsiasi cosa facciate” grida, per ottenere l'attenzione di tutti in palestra. Takeda-sensei, vicino a lui, sobbalza per la sorpresa. Keishin alza le mani, per dare un segnale di stop. “Non iniziate a tirare delle palle. Non lo fate. Non entrate nel panico. Il pulcino è scappato.”

“Tony?” grida Hinata e adesso Yamaguchi sembra essere molto nel panico. Perché?

“Una volta un pulcino mi ha morso!” grida Yachi.

Ennoshita lascia cadere la palla, Tanaka grida qualcosa come: “State dietro di me, vi proteggerò io!”

“Come ha potuto far scappare Tony?” grida Hinata. “A quella piace mordere!”

“Tsukki, non ti devi spaventare, va bene?”

Dov’è finito quel pulcino? Keishin inizia a muoversi per la palestra. Se fosse un pulcino, dove andrebbe?

“Se mi morde, avrò poteri? Tipo l’uomo-pulcino?”

“Kinoshita, non ora.”

“State tranquilli, vi proteggo io!”

“No. Narita, proteggici tu, per favore.”

Takeda-sensei sbuffa una risata. Keishin vorrebbe morire seduta stante. Come ha fatto a perdere un pulcino? Vent’anni a fare l’agricoltore e perde un pulcino in meno di cinque minuti? Davvero?

“Non capisci che questa è una cosa seria, Kageyama? Quel pulcino  _ morde _ .”

Ma perché Keishin non riesce a dire no a nemmeno una richiesta di Takeda-sensei? Perché le cose vanno a finire così?

“Perché nessuno mi vuole dire se quel pulcino è radioattivo?”

Ragazzini di m-...

  
  
  
  
ii. _Shoyo era l’unico che riusciva a sentire la voce di Kageyama_

Shoyo era l’unico che riusciva a sentire la voce di Kageyama, quando sono arrivati al campo di riabilitazione. Sono arrivati lo stesso giorno, per motivi diversi. Kageyama è qui perché è un represso. Shoyo è qui perché non è un represso. E perché, da bravo stupido, ha usato così tanto la sua magia da rimanerne senza. 

Adesso può solo volare. 

“Perché dici  _ solo volare?” _ gli ha chiesto una volta Kageyama, con la palla in mano e lo sguardo basso. Quando è arrivato al centro, Kageyama guardava sempre in basso. Shoyo lo detesta quando fa così. Devi guardare in alto, gli voleva dire. Guarda in alto. Io sono in alto. “Io non lo posso fare.”

Kageyama è arrivato al centro di riabilitazione perché le sue ali non scompaiono. E perché, nella frustrazione, quando era solo in casa, ha sbattuto un’ala contro un albero e l’ha quasi rotta. Non l’ha proprio rotta. L’ha slogata. Voleva provare a chiuderla, ha spiegato. Ma si è fatto male. 

A Shoyo il dolore non fa tanta paura, ma a Kageyama sì. Ne è terrorizzato. Per questo sanno che non lo ha fatto apposta. Kageyama è quel tipo di persona che si prende cura del suo corpo. Lo fa sempre. Il suo corpo è importante. 

“Se ti fai male, non puoi correre. Se non puoi correre, non puoi essere il più veloce” gli ha spiegato, seduto sul prato del centro. Ha le mani ben pulite, le unghie corte, la faccia lavata. La sua ala slogata stona con lui. Non può averlo fatto apposta. Deve essersi sentito alle strette. Con quelle ali non può correre, volare, essere più forte. Shoyo lo ha osservato, giocherellando con le dita, la guancia posata sulle ginocchia, la testa un po’ inclinata. “E quando ti fai male -è come se…” Prende un respiro, trattiene l’aria e fa un gesto esasperato con la mano. 

Shoyo lo capisce. 

Kageyama è uno di quelli che la comunità chiama portatori nulli. La mamma, quando viene a trovare Shoyo, sorride sempre e gli dice che questo Kageyama gli deve piacere tanto. Non fa che parlare di lui. Il punto è che non ci sono molte cose interessanti, al centro. Kageyama attira sempre la sua attenzione, però. Non importa che cosa sta facendo, quando Kageyama compare anche solo da lontano, tutta l’attenzione di Shoyo si sposta su di lui. Ha dovuto chiedere a Takeda-sensei se fosse una di quelle cose che succedono quando si incontra un portatore nullo. 

Shoyo ha sentito in qualche vecchia storia che i portatori nulli attraggono le creature magiche, proprio perché vengono visti come contenitori vuoti da riempire con la loro magia. Shoyo, appena ha finito di fare la domanda a Takeda-sensei, ha arricciato il naso e ha continuato a dire che, adesso, tra lui e Kageyama, gli sembra essere lui il contenitore vuoto. E gli è quasi venuto da piangere a pensarci. 

Tutta quella magia… ed è scomparsa. Non c’è più. Può solo volare. 

Quando è arrivato Sugawara-san al centro, Kageyama ha iniziato a parlare di più. Un giorno Shoyo si è svegliato e lo ha sentito dire, mentre era sdraiato sul letto: “Non è vero. Non puoi fare un infuso con ogni cosa. Non è vero.” Shoyo è uscito in balcone, coi piedi scalzi e i capelli spettinati, ha guardato verso il basso e ha visto Sugawara-san ridere. Ripeteva che sì, che era possibile. Che poteva provarglielo. Kageyama aveva le orecchie rosse. E sembrava felice. E sembrava che, per la prima volta da quando erano lì, qualcun altro riuscisse a sentire la voce di Kageyama. Che è una cosa bellissima. 

Quindi Shoyo ha sorriso. Ed è lui. È lui il contenitore vuoto, tra loro due. 

A Shoyo piacciono le mani di Kageyama. Kageyama gliele lascia toccare. Lascia che giocherelli con le due dita, che passi i polpastrelli sulle sue unghie. “Takeda-sensei dice che la magia non finisce” gli dice, mentre Shoyo passa un dito sul palmo della sua mano. Guarda da un’altra parte, Kageyama. Guarda verso il basso. “Quindi la tua magia non può essere finita. Perché sei tu.”

Shoyo posa i polpastrelli delle sue dita su quello di Kageyama. Le loro mani sono, per qualche gioco strano dell’anatomia, più o meno della stessa grandezza. Gli chiede che ne sa lui della magia. Non ci è cresciuto con la magia. Non la conosce la magia. 

“A me però piace la tua magia” gli dice Kageyama. 

Shoyo alza lo sguardo, per poterlo guardare negli occhi, ma Kageyama continua a guardare per terra. Guarda qui. Kageyama. Kageyama. Guarda da questa parte. Alza anche tu lo sguardo. Io sono qua su. Guardami. Kageyama. Guarda me. 

Shoyo non dice niente. Ma Kageyama alza lo sguardo. Si guardano negli occhi. Hanno i polpastrelli che si toccano. 

Shoyo dice che Kageyama è troppo sentimentale. Fa un po’ senso quando è così. E Kageyama gonfia la guancia e sbuffa. “Era solo un pensiero” dice, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Nien’altro. Quindi okay. Non te lo dico più.”

Shoyo sorride. Anche lui adesso sta guardando per terra. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ iii. Daichi ha incubi frequenti in cui Megumi gli mangia il cuore _

Daichi ha incubi frequenti in cui Megumi gli mangia il cuore e Suga gli ripete che va tutto bene, con il naso premuto contro la sua tempia e gli chiedeva cosa stava succedendo, come poteva aiutarlo. E Daichi si sveglia tutte le volte con il sudore che gli cade dalla nuca e una sensazione di panico addosso. E lo sa che Megumi è stato lì. 

Prima non sapeva il suo nome. Non aveva nemmeno capito perché questo spirito ce l’avesse così tanto con lui. Sapeva solo era così. E lui ha sempre avuto tutti i tipi di incubi, fin da quando era molto piccolo, motivo per cui non ci ha mai fatto poi così tanto caso. Ma adesso riesce a vedere Megumi. Sa che è lui. Sa perché è così arrabbiato.

Quindi quando sente di non star riuscendo a respirare, nel suo letto, si siede e guarda dritto davanti a lui. Quello che dice Takeda-sensei è che gli spiriti come Megumi non possono fare davvero male agli esseri viventi. E Daichi non ha una traccia di magia in sé, quindi non può entrare in contatto con lui. Ciò non toglie che è irritante. Tutta la situazione è irritante. “Guarda che è colpa tua se Suga non è qui, eh” sbuffa, allungando il braccio per raggiungere il cellulare in carica sul comodino. Fa freddo. Sente il braccio gelare, e fa in fretta a ritirare il braccio, senza nemmeno staccare il caricatore e facendo quindi un rumore assurdo, quando il caricatore cade per terra.

Il cellulare è caldo e abbastanza carico. E Daichi dubita un po’, perché se gli incubi sono una cosa vecchia, ma questa è una abitudine che deve imparare. Questo è nuovo. Si morde l’interno delle guance, si gratta la guancia e tira sulla testa le lenzuola. E prende un respiro profondo, prima di premere sul numero di Suga, per chiamarlo.

Fa più paura questo momento che il suo incubo. Chiude gli occhi e non sa se sperare che Suga risponda, oppure che non lo faccia. Sente il  _ tuum _ contro l’orecchio, tiene gli occhi chiusi, deglutisce. E poi sente, dall’altra parte del telefono Suga rispondere con un: “Pronto?” Ha la voce impastata. Ci sono dei rumori di sottofondo, come se Suga si stesse muovendo sul suo letto. “È di nuovo lì?” chiede.

Daichi non risponde subito. Gli si chiudono gli occhi. E il letto sembra essere di nuovo comodo. Sente il silenzio di Suga. Sente che entrambi si addormenteranno, se nessuno dei due dice qualcosa. “Sì” gli dice, a voce bassa. Non vuole svegliare nessuno in casa. Ha paura che uno dei gemelli venga da lui adesso. Vorrebbe stare solo con Suga, adesso. “È sempre lo stesso.”

“A Megumi sono sempre piaciuti i cuori” borbotta Suga, cercando di sopprimere uno sbadiglio. “Ne disegnava parecchi, quando eravamo piccoli.”

Daichi muove la guancia contro il cuscino. “Penso stia minacciando di mangiarmi il mio” mormora. 

“Non essere letterale. Secondo me, vuole solo dirti che ti spaventerà a morte” risponde Suga. C’è un momento di silenzio. Il rumore di un movimento, come se il microfono strusciasse contro qualcosa. “Me lo dovevi dire prima.”

“Prima nemmeno sapevo che fosse possibile, questa cosa degli spiriti.”

Suga sospira. Daichi lo ascolta. Gli piace ascoltarlo. Vorrebbe che parlasse di più. Quando Suga è nervoso parla molto di più. “Non è cattivo” dice poi. “Megumi non è cattivo. Non ha mai fatto cose del genere, te lo giuro. Quando ero piccolo, mi ha aiutato a scoprire tanti posti nascosti, e ci divertivamo parecchio. Per questo, ti giuro, credimi. Non è cattivo. Penso che lui stia solo… morendo.”

“È uno spirito” ribatte con uno sbadiglio Daichi. “È già morto.”

“La sua coscienza.” Suga batte sul microfono. Sospira. Sembra essere a disagio a parlarne. “Non ti sto dicendo di perdonarlo. Appena sarà possibile Takeda-sensei ha detto che lui e Ono-sensei lo esorcizzeranno. E potrai tornare a dormire. Solo… volevo che lo sapessi… che lui non è cattivo. E che quindi a me e anche da parte sua -ci dispiace.”

A Daichi queste parole non piacciono molto. Sono peggio degli incubi. Sì passa il polso sugli occhi e si raggomitola intorno al cellulare. Non ha mai visto la camera di Suga in questo suo centro di riabilitazione, non sa se dorme su un futon o su un letto, si chiede sempre se ha la scrivania davanti al letto o vicino a una porta-finestra, non ha la più pallida idea di quale sia lo spazio intorno a Suga. Ma non gli piacciono queste sue parole. 

Suga è quel tipo di persona che si prende le responsabilità delle cose che succedono. Come se fosse tutto colpa sua. Daichi non riesce a capire il perché. Ma non gli piace. 

Vorrebbe poterlo vedere. 

Se Daichi non può vedere Suga è colpa di Megumi. Gli dà fastidio anche questo. Che Suga provi a giustificarlo. Che chieda scusa, come se per Daichi un paio di incubi possano davvero essere un problema. 

“Dici sempre che ti dispiace ma non cambi mai le cose” borbotta. Il tempo passa in modo strano quando hai sonno. Dici anche cose che di solito non diresti. “Chiedi sempre scusa e poi fai sempre quello che vuoi. Vai via quando vuoi. Prendi le tue decisioni da solo. E vuoi anche avere la faccia tosta di dirmi di non prendere decisioni da solo a me. Mi fai incazzare.”

Suga rimane in silenzio. La sveglia della sua camera ticchetta. Daichi non ha nemmeno controllato che ore sono. 

“Te lo volevo dire, prima che te ne andassi. Che c’era qualcosa. E tutte le volte che mi voleva fare paura, paura per davvero, tu non c’eri. Negli incubi. Tu non c’eri.” 

Suga è sdraiato su un letto? Anche lui ha una coperta sulla testa ed è girato di fianco? Anche lui ha la guancia premuta su un cuscino e fissa il buio davanti a lui? Anche Suga vorrebbe poter allungare le dita e trovare le sue? Daichi ha così tanto sonno, adesso… vorrebbe potersi addormentare sentendo quella sua voce. 

“Ma non puoi scusarti per questo” continua. Si gratta la nuca. Ha ancora gli occhi chiusi. “Questo non è colpa tua. Non è colpa tua se Megumi sta morendo. È colpa tua quando te ne vai.”

  
  
  
  
iv. _Yuu non è mai riuscito a evocare un famiglio, per quanto ci provasse_

Yuu non è mai riuscito a evocare un famiglio, per quanto ci provasse. Si muove sulla sedia e prende un respiro profondo. Striscia le mani sudate sui pantaloni. E prova di nuovo a concentrarsi. Ci sono tante persone intorno a lui. Non gli sembra una buona idea, questa, è terrorizzato da quello che potrebbe succedere, ma è anche un po’ eccitato, perché, beh, potrebbe essere la volta buona, questa. 

Da quando Take-chan è arrivato al centro, più o meno un anno fa, ha detto che la magia di Yuu è abbastanza stabile da far crescere piante e da vivere nel mondo umano senza creare incidenti. A Yuu sembra, più che altro una bugia e, la prima volta che ha messo fuori la testa dal lago, si è sentito un po’ in colpa, un po’ come se fosse scappato e potesse succedere qualcosa di terribile. Take-chan ha dovuto insegnargli a camminare per le strade tutto da solo, tutto da capo. E, quando Yuu si è reso conto di potersi muovere senza supervisione, non solo ha sentito un peso in meno sul petto. No. Ha sentito la voglia di correre verso le cose. Di imparare cose nuove, scoprire nuove esperienze, vivere.

Ma, per quante volte ci provasse, nessun famiglio ha mai risposto al suo richiamo. Mai. 

Yuu struscia le mani contro i pantaloni. 

Take-chan ha metodi di insegnamento non-ortodossi. Quando Yuu ha detto che avrebbe sempre voluto indossare un gakuran, gliene ha procurato uno. Gli ha chiesto scusa, perché ormai era troppo tardi per fargli finire il liceo in una scuola anche pubblica e gli ha detto che avrebbe fatto di tutto per dargli motivi per usare il suo gakuran.  _ Li fa allenare con una squadra del liceo a pallavolo. _ Yuu non pensava che sarebbe potuto succedere. Giocare a pallavolo con una squadra. Una vera squadra. Parlare con così tanti ragazzi della sua età. Essere addirittura bravo a fare amicizie. Queste, per Yuu, sono novità. Esperienze nuove. Ne è assuefatto. Lo adora.

Ed è grazie a questo metodo di insegnamento che Yuu ha incontrato Asahi-san.

Yuu deglutisce. È perché Take-chan lo ha lasciato libero che Yuu ha incontrato Asahi-san. Ci sono tante persone intorno a lui. E Yuu dovrebbe concentrarsi.

L’incontro con il proprio famiglio è qualcosa di molto personale. Kageyama dice che quando ha incontrato il suo corvo (con un nome impronunciabile che può capire solo Kageyama, immagina, perché, ugh) è stato mentre cercava qualcosa nel centro. È strano. Un corvo che si lancia in acqua, senza nemmeno essere chiamato dal suo compagno mago, è strano. Ma è quello che è successo. Non tutti i famigli hanno una lealtà simile. Soprattutto agli inizi delle relazioni. Quindi Yuu deve andarlo a cercare ovunque si stia nascondendo. Deve trovarlo. Gli piace questo gioco. Gli piace l’idea di doverlo cercare. Che si debbano trovare.

Tiene gli occhi chiusi. 

De non lo troverà oggi, va bene. Lo troverà domani. Girerà il mondo, per trovarlo. Arriverà a salire qualsiasi vetta, a buttarsi da ogni cascata, a scendere negli abissi più profondi dell’oceano. Non gli importa. Vuole verderlo il mondo, lui. Vuole trovarlo, il suo famiglio. Per questo lo chiama. E chi gli dice che in questi anni il suo famiglio non lo abbia cercato? Chi gli dice che, mentre lo tenevano al centro, sott'acqua, il suo famiglio non avesse bisogno di lui? 

Il rapporto tra mago e famiglio è simbiotico. Il mago ha bisogno del filtro del famiglio, il famiglio ha bisogno dell'energia del mago. Un famiglio ha bisogno di Yuu. Un essere vivente, forse il primo in tutta la sua vita, aveva bisogno di lui. L’unico essere vivente per cui lui può essere di qualche utilità, che non può metterlo da parte, che ha bisogno che gli stia accanto. Per questo Yuu sfrega le mani sudate sui pantaloni e finge che il suo naso non sia rosso, che non sia gelato. E lo chiama.

Lo troverà. Si lascerà trovare. E saranno insieme. E tutto andrà bene.

_ Trovami. _

“Noya?” lo chiama qualcuno, posando una mano sulla sua spalla. Yuu apre gli occhi e si gira per sorridere a un Asahi-san che sembra essere un po’ troppo preoccupato. “Va tutto bene?” si guarda intorno. “È successo qualcosa?”

Yuu si inumidisce le labbra e scuote la testa. “Sto benissimo” risponde. “È solo che ho dimenticato di bere prima di correre. Tu? Dovevi fare la spesa?”

Asahi-san non sembra essere poi così sicuro. Ma lascia che Yuu scappi con questa sua piccola bugia. Si gira per prendere una bottiglietta d’acqua dalla borsa e darla a Yuu. La bottiglia era chiusa. Yuu la prende, senza staccare lo sguardo da Asahi-san. “Non lo so” risponde. “È solo che sentivo di dover essere qui, per qualche motivo.”

Yuu conosce la sensazione. A volte succede anche a lui, alla fine. E annuisce. “Vuoi mangiare del ramen con me?”

  
  
  
  
  
v. _Kiyoko non è brava a mantenere le amicizie a distanza_

Kiyoko non è brava a mantenere le amicizie a distanza e quindi non sa come comportarsi in questa nuova situazione con Suga. Guarda lo schermo del cellulare e non è molto sicura. Non è sicura del tempo. Non è sicura di quello che dovrebbe scrivere. Non è sicura di volerlo fare.

Hitoka-chan arriccia le labbra, giocherellando con le dita intorno allo schermo. “A volte mando un messaggio” le dice, appoggiando i gomiti sul bancone. “E lascio il cellulare sotto i cuscino. Aspetto un pochino. Lo tengo lontano da me. Perché non so cosa sia peggio, sai?, se avere una risposta, oppure no. Ci sono messaggi a cui vorrei non avere una risposta.” Aggrotta le sopracciglia. Allunga un po’ le braccia. Non guarda in faccia Kiyoko. “Come le email ai professori. Non vorrei davvero avere una risposta da loro. Ma ci sono messaggi a cui invece vorrei avere una risposta e ci rimarrei male a non riceverne una. Quindi, finché sta sotto il cuscino, non importa. La risposta può esserci come può non esserci.”

Kiyoko tiene lo sguardo basso. Proprio non sa cosa rispondere nemmeno a queste frasi. Sbatte le palpebre. Si sistema l’etichetta sul petto. 

“Però penso che non sia poi così male, adesso. Puoi prendere tempo. Puoi guardarti dentro e capire che cosa provi. Scegliere le parole giuste. Comunicare quello che senti. Quindi. Forse non è la migliore situazione, ma ti dà tempo. È una cosa buona. Avere tempo.”

Kiyoko si inumidisce le labbra. Avere tempo, dice Hitoka-chan. Avere tempo. Suona male questa frase, nella sua testa. Avere tempo. Kiyoko non vuole tempo. 

Vuole i suoi amici.

Le danno troppo tempo, quei tre. E in quel tempo in cui lei dovrebbe star pensando, Kiyoko è sola. La lasciano sempre sola. Perché la lasciano sempre sola? Perché sono sempre divisi, loro quattro? Perché non può sedersi accanto a loro e sentirli parlare e poi ridere insieme, come hanno sempre fatto?

“Sono ferita” mormora. Aggrotta le sopracciglia. Stringe una mano in un pugno. 

Hitoka-chan apre la bocca, forse per dire qualcosa, ma poi torna in silenzio. Muove di nuovo le dita, l’uno contro l’altro. Deve pensarci. Non sa tutta la loro storia, ma, a quanto pare, neanche Kiyoko conosce tutta la storia di Suga e Daichi e Asahi. “Sei… ferita” ripete Hitoka-chan, piano piano, accompagnando le sue parole con un movimento lento della testa.

Kiyoko sposta il peso da una gamba all’altra. No sa come altro descriversi, se non ferita. “Sì” risponde. E si sente in colpa a sentirsi in colpa. 

“Allora dovresti dirglielo che ti hanno ferita” suggerisce Hitoka-chan. “Dovresti mettere a parole il motivo per cui sei ferita.”

Kiyoko si inumidisce di nuovo le labbra. Posa il cellulare sul bancone. Perché è ferita? Perché è ferita. “Sono…” Aggrotta le sopracciglia. Non lo sa. Cioè. Sì. Lo sa. Ma è difficile. “Ferita… perché…” Guarda il cellulare. Sente lo sguardo di Hitoka-chan su di lei. “Perché…”

“Lo -lo puoi anche solo scrivere!” grida Hitoka-chan. “A volte è più facile soltanto scriverlo, perché dire le cose ad alta voce sembra strano, oppure non controlli la voce, oppure pensi di poter scoppiare a piangere. A me succede sempre. In continuazione. Che voglio scoppiare a piangere, invece di parlare! O di voler vomitare. Lo detesto. Ogni volta che devo parlare di cose importanti, mi viene da vomitare. Ma quando scrivo, sono tranquilla. È più facile, perché sei sola e nessuno ti può distrarre o fermare e non perdi la concentrazione. Mi è capitato di piangere tantissime volte. Ma non è stato imbarazzante, perché ero sola. Ecco. Aiuta. Scrivere. Se vuoi. Forse aiuta anche te.”

Kiyoko annuisce piano. Ma non vuole scrivere. Le sembra più strano. Non sa che cosa fare con le mani. “Io…” inizia, ma non le sembra un buon inizio. “Loro” riprova. Sembra più giusto così. Sì. “Per loro è facile mettermi da parte.” Sembra una frase così stupida. Suona stupida. Non la può scrivere. “Ma io volevo solo essere loro amica.”

Hitoka-chan sembra aver bisogno di qualche secondo per pensare a una vera e propria risposta. Deve essere difficile per lei trovarsi in questa situazione. Kiyoko non doveva dirle niente. Ora si sente in colpa. Forse ha solo fatto pesare i suoi problemi su qualcun altro. Non avrebbe dovuto. Le viene voglia di chiedere scusa. Non sa come farlo. Rimane in silenzio. 

“Dovresti dirlo anche a loro” suggerisce con aria decisa Hitoka-chan. “Che ti senti in questo modo. E se loro sono veri amici ti ascolteranno e potrete parlare. Parlare è difficile. Dico. Anche in questo caso, perché loro sono importanti per te e quindi è una cosa importante e le cose importanti fanno sempre venire mal di stomaco. Ma dire certe cose è un po’ come la morte. O. Aspetta. O meglio. È un po’ come la visita dal dentista. Nessuno ci vuole andare, ma ci devi andare. È forse fa male ma… se non si sforzano per essere tuoi amici, forse, non so, non dovresti più considerarli amici tuoi.”

Kiyoko guarda il cellulare sul bancone. “Se loro non vogliono essere miei amici” sussurra. “Io non ho nessun altro.”

“È completamente falso!” Hitoka-chan alza la voce per l’ennesima volta, appoggia la mano sul pugno chiuso di Kiyoko, deve saltare sul bancone per poterlo fare, ma non sembra preoccupartene. “Io sono tua amica! E, se ne vuoi altri… non sono brava neanche io a farmi amici, ma potremmo trovarne insieme! Non saresti sola, Shimizu-senpai. Mai. Mai mai mai.”

Kiyoko sorride. Hitoka-chan sembra molto seria. 

**Author's Note:**

> E questo, my chillis babies, è il motivo per cui mia madre non mi ama


End file.
